


Outer Answer

by Kartona



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Драбблосборник преимущественно о Курохе и Шинтаро.





	1. Две линии

— Ты, правда, не останешься?

Слабая едва проступившая в голосе мольба, как предательский нож в спину, вонзилась мне в сердце. Девушка передо мной едва сдерживалась, чтобы не разрыдаться. На ее месте я поступил бы так же. Хотя, правильнее было сказать, если бы я был именно ей — ни в чем не виноватой и просто неожиданно влюбившейся. Очень жаль, что такая участь обошла меня стороной. Я оглянулся по сторонам, высматривая еще одну высокую фигуру, что могла ударить меня в сердце. Правда, в его случае, удар был бы настоящим и не ножом, а чем-то с широким лезвием. Возможно, топором? Хотя, он не смог бы пронести его сюда, вариант казался интереснее катаны. В конце концов, он занимается в клубе кэндо и катана будет слишком очевидна. Хотя… ему она пойдет. Так и представляю себе, как заблестит на солнце оголенный клинок, выпишет в воздухе взмах, а затем! Затем!..

— Кисараги-кун!

Ох. Она испуганно смотрит на меня. Заинтересовавшиеся ее криком прохожие на станции повторили ее выражение, и я усилием воли вынудил себя прекратить улыбаться. «Как маньяк», — сказали мне однажды, и я поверил. Мне было у кого поучиться. Правда, мастерский широкий оскал в сочетании с прищуром глаз мне не повторить, сколько бы я не пытался. Эх. Стоило о нем вспомнить, как рука сама потянулись к предплечью, пройдясь ногтями по закрытой тонким свитером коже. Да, несмотря на жару я в свитере. Почему? Ну, забинтованный парень будет выглядеть гораздо страннее слишком тепло одетого.

Провожу по руке еще раз, теперь надавливая по тому же месту, уже костяшками, и по телу расходится приятная болезненная нега, расползаясь до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах. Блаженство. И одежда чистая благодаря бинтам. Только сейчас главное не увлекаться и вести себя естественно, чтобы эта дурочка наконец-то от меня отстала. Пускай думает, что я сяду на поезд и уеду далеко-далеко, главное не провожает в сам вагон. Мне туда ни к чему.

— Ох, а вот и твой выход! Не стоит меня провожать, а то в школу опоздаешь.

На мое жизнерадостное сообщение о прибытии ее электрички она ответила гримасой печали. Разревется. Точно разревется до того, как, наконец, отстанет. И угораздило же ее в меня влюбиться. Было бы за что…

— Но…но…

Предвидя, что поток слез уже все равно не остановить, как и ее желание остаться, я использовал то, к чему не хотел прибегать.

— Ты мне не нравишься.

И я толкнул ее в толпу, спешащую протиснуться в открывшиеся двери. Она, было, протянула руку, чтобы ухватиться за меня, но я оказался не так милосерден и помахал ей прямо в лицо.

— Я влюблен в ублюдка из третьего.

Конечно же, она поняла о ком речь. А вот и слезы. К счастью, люди заталкивают ее дальше в вагон, так что ничего ей уже не поделать. Однако же от ее глупого лица бросает в дрожь. Забавно, что садист во мне проснулся только сейчас, когда вообще-то уже поздно. Впрочем, то, что я собирался сделать, можно назвать садизмом в чистом виде. Ах да, стоило бы ей об этом намекнуть.

— Я делаю это по собственному желанию. Не думай, что достаточно мне важна, чтобы я вытворял такое из-за тебя.

Отлично. Двери закрылись как раз вовремя, за мгновение до того, как я смог бы услышать ее болезненный крик «Кисараги-кун!» Тьфу ты! И за что она все-таки меня полюбила? Ну, оно того не стоит. У меня есть дело поважнее.  
Оглянулся еще раз. Чисто. Прекрасно. Таким макаром мне ничто не помешает. Смотрю на табло. Так… следующий будет через… три минуты? Достаточное время, чтобы передумать, но ничего, я справлюсь.

Возвращаюсь за предупредительную линию. Она желтая. Почему именно желтая? Красный, по идее, должен быть эффективнее. Как-никак цвет опасности. Ну, я это исправлю. Через три минуты тут будет много красного. Даже излишне. Если, конечно, брызги сюда достанут. И, конечно, если я не пропущу время прибытия.

Три минуты заканчиваются мигом, но рельсы остаются пустыми. Как так? Еще раз проверяю расписание. Электронное табло, кажется, гадливо подмигивает мне зелеными цифрами, издеваясь надо мной словами о задержке. Ладно, не паникуй, Шинтаро, тебе просто нужно подобрать что-то другое. Это не знак судьбы, а если и так, то она может совершить со мной двойное самоубийство. Вообще-то, если она не заметила, то мне бесполезно уже становиться на путь истинный. Я сломан и не подлежу ремонту. Единственный, кто может меня починить не собирается этого делать, а если бы и взялся, то только бы сделал еще хуже. Но, пожалуй, вариант с двойным самоубийством существует, вот только на это этот эгоист никогда не пойдет.

Итак, через сколько я смогу встретить свой конец? Пять минут ближайшее? Долго. Жаль, что никуда не деться.

В третий раз обвожу окружающее меня пространство, заглядываясь на полоску неба над головой. Пронзительно голубой без облачка. Красиво, вот только любоваться долго не выходит — голова кружится. Сверху синяя, а снизу желтая… Красного тут очень и очень не хватает.

Пару минут ничего не происходит. Люди пялятся кто куда, ожидая, когда смогут продолжить свой путь по жизни, а я, соответственно, закончить. Страха умереть у меня нет. Не раз уже на грани побывал, так что пойти до конца не пугает. Раздражает лишь ожидание этого. Напоминает поход к стоматологу, где не можешь дождаться своей очереди, чтобы избавиться от боли и искренне не понимаешь некоторых людей, которые дрожат, молясь, чтобы до них очередь не дошла. Эгоисты, думающие только о себе. Задерживающийся поезд тоже эгоист. Точнее, тот, кто им управляет, проявляет неслыханную халатность. Ведь так все расписание собьется и у остальных!

Предаваться размышлениям долго не выходит. Отвлекает какой-то посторонний для станции шум. Кажется, кто-то кричит… Да, точно. И звук все приближается. Кто-то истошно орет: «Шин!»…. Мое имя… Н-ну, не такое уж и редкое это имя, тем более, оно ж не полное. Несмотря на самоубеждение, я ощущаю, как в горле встает ком. Голову на отсечение отдаю, что это ОН. Все-таки стоило оставить предсмертную записку у него дома, а не в шкафчике для обуви. Жаль, что время не повернуть вспять… Неожиданно зов раздается совсем близко и я, скорее инстинктивно, нежели осознанно, пересекаю желтую черту. Ноги сами несут вперед тело, вынуждая его спрыгнуть на рельсы. Отлично, крик отдалился. Теперь стоит поторопиться и убежать как можно дальше. В какую сторону идет поезд? В эту! Туда! Навстречу смерти! Позади раздались испуганные возгласы и перешептывания. Люди на платформе заметили, что я спрыгнул. Это плохо. Таким макаром и он меня заме…

— Кисараги Шинтаро!

А….А…А… Это точно он! Вот это злобы в голосе! Хорошо, что я уже бегу. Хоть какая-то фора есть. Но она мне не поможет, ведь впереди меня никто не встречает, а там, куда я боюсь повернуть голову, раздаются очень пугающие все приближающиеся звуки. Смерть не ждет меня впереди, однако догоняет сзади. Забавно выходит, ведь все должно быть наоборот.

— Шинтаро! — это уже раздается прямо в ухо.

Внезапно земля уходит из-под ног, и вот я уже лечу вверх тормашками. Приземляться будет больно. Впрочем, вместо боли я ощущаю, как меня подхватывают руки, не давая никуда впечататься лицом. Затем меня аккуратно ставят.

— Шин!

Можно я на месте умру? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Я все сделаю, даже… умру, если надо. Все что угодно, только чтобы он не смотрел на меня этим испепеляющим взглядом, а то я впрямь сгорю. Не буквально, конечно… А, началось. К щекам приливает кровь. И так слишком быстро бьющееся сердце увеличивает ритм. Выдрессированное тело реагирует само по себе, накручивая заодно и сознание, вынуждая рождаться в нем такие мысли как: «ненавидь меня еще сильнее!».

— Несмотринаменянесмотринаменянесмотринаменя! — мантрой бормочу просьбу, но он ее пропускает мимо ушей.

Или нет, потому как надо мной нависает собранная в кулак пятерня. Бьет он не размахнувшись, что радует. Только вот больно от этого все равно как от удара во всю силу от взрослого человека. Да-а, такой он, очень веселый парень, который, если захочет, кулаком размозжит голову как нечего делать.

— Какого хрена ты мне тут лыбишься?!

— Ну так… сам же… приучил… — выговариваю я, корчась от боли, между промежутками в ударах. — Знаешь… люди… полицию… вызовут…

— Мне все равно!

— …м-м? Д-двой…ное…самоубийство?

Сам не ожидал от себя такой храбрости, но перед смертью-то можно. Конечно, если он мне даст отойти в мир иной.

— Ха?! Ты сдурел?! Чертов придурок!

— И… мазохист…

Хочется прибавить к этому улыбку, которая, впрочем, скорее всего на месте, и посмеяться. Второе не рискую — опасное это дело, да и не выйдет — задохнусь раньше. Похоже, ему не понравилось мое участие в разговоре, и он решил меня немного заткнуть, слегка удушив. Ключевое слово слегка, потому что от этого стало во стократ приятнее, и я, наконец-то, начал потихоньку терять сознание. Радовало меня это только потому, что я надеялся, что больше не проснусь после этого. Желательно было, и чтобы не проснулся и он, но, тут уж как повезет. Не стоит слишком наглеть.

 

…Как мне потом рассказали, когда я очнулся в больнице, он вытащил меня обратно на платформу и продолжил избивать, несмотря на то, что я потерял сознание. Похоже, знатно-таки вышел из себя, раз этого не заметил. Там его и повязал наряд полиции, когда он разобрался с желающими из толпы меня спасти. Смеялся я от этого рассказа долго, из-за чего врач на меня очень странно смотрел. Ну, из-за одного этого в психушку меня бы не упекли, так что я не обратил внимания, попросив поделиться состоянием моего неудачного убийцы. Сопротивления властям он не проявил, так что ему приписали лишь несерьезное нарушение порядка. Тут явно родственники постарались. Из серьезного было покушение на мою жизнь. Тут уже я немедленно попросил убрать эту строчку из прочитанного мне «резюме». «Как?! Вы простите его?! После всего, что он с вами сделал?!» — врач до того смешно округлил глаза, что они едва не вылезли у него из орбит, пока я хохотал что есть сил. «Обязательно!» — выдавил я между смешками, а затем вновь залился смехом.

— Весело тебе, как я погляжу! Лучше бы сдох.

Появление в палате третьего человека мы с врачом оба не заметили. Мужчина попытался вжаться в стену и раствориться в ней, а я… Ну, со мной стало тоже самое, как и с диким животным, что хочет перейти дорогу, а вместо этого внезапно видит перед собой машину. Внешне же я, похоже, улыбнулся, потому как почувствовал сильную боль мышц лица от натяжения. Его аж перекосило от моей выдрессированной радости. Сам виноват, что тут еще сказать.

— Я как раз пытался самоуничтожиться, когда ты вмешался, — доложил я ему.

— Не открывай рта, если тебя ничего не спрашивают! — рявкнул он.

Воспользовавшись ситуацией, врач медленно отошел к стене и пополз по ней в сторону двери. Мы заметили, но не стали обращать внимания, продолжая сверлить друг друга взглядами. Первый опустил глаза я. По понятным причинам. Далее все прошло по накатанной: скорее по привычке, нежели особому желанию, он подошел к кровати и отвесил мне пощечину. Было больнее, нежели обычно. Видать, знатно он мне лицо разукрасил. Врач дернулся от резкого звука, зашелестев бумагами, но затих. И правильно. Видимо, ему доложили фамилию человека, что меня избил. Спрашивается тогда: почему он удивился моему отказу о претензиях?

— Почему?

Почему что? Это вопрос, так что мне стоит на него ответить, хоть и хочется получить еще раз. В голову приходит только один вариант.

— Так ты все обещал и обещал меня убить и не убивал, так что я устал ждать. — Выглядит он ошарашенным, что непривычно и наводит на подозрения, что он и не собирался до такого доходить. — Как насчет того, чтобы сделать это прямо сейчас?

Удара не последовало, однако на его лице нарисовалась любимая моя садистская ухмылочка. И как ему хочется? Я же весь в бинтах, напичкан медикаментами, весь ими провонял, да и лицо должно оставлять не лучшее впечатление.

— Хочешь я убью ту дуру? Тогда ты станешь послушнее?

Ту дуру? Какую имен… А, эту. Не хотелось бы. За убийство и посадить могут, пускай и условно. Он же не станет делать все аккуратно, я его знаю, чем и делюсь вслух. Вот за это мой нос оказывается расквашен. Еще сильнее. Что же, вкус крови будет получше, чем ничего. Опять же, чем ничего. А ведь сейчас меня могли все еще соскребать с рельсов. Так нет же, надо было мне помешать.

— Пойдем со мной.

Это он произнес спустя минуту посылания презрения взглядом в мою сторону. Я это оценил — закрылся подушкой, чтобы не видеть, за что вновь получил. Он помог мне подняться и позволил прислониться к его боку. После тепленькой постельки он показался ледяным. Деваться было некуда, так что я стерпел. Мы вышли в коридор, и затем он помог мне доковылять до лифта. Конечной остановкой стала крыша, где оказалось еще холоднее из-за ветра. Я весь съежился, и он накинул на меня свою куртку. Никак, собирался помочь спрыгнуть?

— Заткнись.

Как видно, эта мысль оказалась написана у меня на лице, раз он так отреагировал. Забавно. И это после всего, что он со мной сделал. Впрочем, не мне такое думать — сам такой же, раз люблю его. Не по своей воле, конечно, но это уже детали.  
Мы подошли к заграждению. Он помог мне перелезть, а затем сделал это и сам. До края парапета оставалось сантиметров тридцать. Удобная площадка для суицидников, ничего не скажешь.

— Двойное самоубийство? — с надеждой вопросил я, желая, чтобы он сказал да. Пускай это невозможно, но помечтать-то можно?

— Заткнись, — повторил он, а затем отпустил мою руку.

Потеряв опору — я не держался за заграждение — доверив удержание меня в равновесии ему, я, как и должно, начал заваливаться на бок. Что удачно, так это не в сторону железных прутьев, а туда, где до асфальта приличное расстояние.

— Спасибо! — только и успел я произнести, прежде чем его лицо пропало из моего поля зрения. Вот только затем мир замер.

Падение прервалось так же внезапно, как и началось. Уже ощутив эйфорию от падения, я обратил внимание на свою руку — он меня держал, не давая встретиться с серой плоскостью и гадливенько так, в своем репертуаре, лыбился. Куртка соскользнула с плеч. «Думал, умрешь? А вот хрен тебе!» — прочел я на его довольной роже. Очень красивой, искаженной отвратительным сладострастием роже. Я тоже держал его за руку, но умиротворяющие мысли ослабили захват. Отлично, осталось только позаботиться о его руке. Вот только держит она так, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и сломает мне кисть.

— Ну же, давай! — начал подначивать я его. — Еще чуть-чуть! Ты сможешь дать мне упасть! Ну же! Ну!

Он задрал голову вверх. Так вот как? Не можешь сдержаться, поэтому отворачиваешься? Так просто не выйдет! Я не позволю тебе!

— Пожалуйста! Не надо! Прекрати! Мне больно! Хватит! Я тебя ненавижу! Ублюдок! Монстр! Монстр! Чудовище! Умри! Не убивай меня!

Продолжая кричать все, что подсовывала память, все, что как я знал, могло мне помочь продолжить «полет», я закрыл глаза и отдался поднявшимся изнутри сокрытым в глубине подсознания чувствам. Давно это было, так что они показались фальшивыми. На самом же деле именно они являлись остатками моей настоящей сущности.

По мере того, как я срывал горло, ладонь меня держащая, взмокла и ослабила хватку. Все еще недостаточно, чтобы вырваться, но начало я положил. Так я подумал, выдав очередное признание, а затем…

— Не могу… — прошипел он. — Черт возьми! Я не могу!

И он потащил меня наверх. Спасительная высота начала стремительно отдаляться. Я взглянул вниз и увидел на асфальте черное пятнышко его куртки. Жаль, что я не она… Это сожаление придало мне нужный настрой. Я очень постарался брыкаться и вырываться, но куда мне было его пересилить… Хотя, спасение свое я ему все же усложнил.

— Слушай, Шин, давай начнем все заново?

Собирался было я возмутиться, да не стал. Соглашаться без приказа я не собирался, и другой причины не было, так что я по привычке повис в его руках бездумной куклой, уткнувшись в грудь. Так всегда легче все переносилось. Сегодня от него пахло чем-то антисептическим.

— Шин, я не убью тебя.

На глазах выступили предательские запоздавшие к номеру с просьбами слезы.

— Мучить тебя слишком приятно, чтобы отпускать. Я не могу.

Вода застлала глаза и все размыло. Уши, к сожалению, продолжали слушать ядовитый голос, хотя я того не желал.

— Я просто до безумия люблю…

«…тебя мучать», — продолжил я за него признание. Затем в ответ заговорило мое прошлое я. Уткнувшись носом ему в рукав, я забормотал.

— Я тебя тоже… очень…очень…очень…

Последнее слово все никак не хотело выходить, заедая как пластинка, а все из-за того, что я всхлипывал. «Очень… очень… очень» — вторило сознание, так же встав на повтор.

— …лю…вижу… — наконец-то выдал я. Неплохое такое название вышло для чувства, смешное, нелепое, извращенное и, самое главное, взаимное.

Что касается этого слова, какая часть принадлежала первому мне, а какая другому, я затруднялся ответить. Усталость, наконец, взяла верх, и я медленно сполз с его рук на бетон крыши.

— Пойдем домой?

Это он про свой дом. С горничными, богатый, красивый; там у меня своя комната; давненько так переехал туда с тех самых пор, как мама стала сверхурочно работать… Ах да, совсем забыл. Еще там есть замечательная комната, которую мы считаем общей. Там отличная звукоизоляция!

— Иди к черту, я спать хочу.

Да, как-то так. Пусть катится к чертовой бабушке. Потом меня за это накажет, но пусть посетит старушку, а то давно у нее не появлялся… Так, о чем это я? Засыпаю, надеясь, что не проснусь. Именно так. Стоит заснуть и не проснуться………… Вот только ничего у меня выйдет.


	2. Салочки

Прямоугольник полотна покрывал ковер красного. Алая кровь, багровые разводы. Множество рубиновых жемчужин. Несчетное количество ужасающих своим видом мясистых сфер. Море плоти цвета киновари. По отдельности все это составило бы какую-то дешевую мазню изображающую жестокость, которую выдавали за шедевр, вместе же, застывшее в вечности мгновение любого невольного зрителя втягивало в мир автора этой безумной источающей крики молчаливой картины и погружало в ужас. Одним из этих бедолаг и стал Кисараги Шинтаро, проходивший мимо работ неизвестного ему художника, чтобы попасть в соседнюю галерею.

Нашлась еще всего-навсего одна-единственная картина этого художника и множество противоречивой информации, которую на заинтересовавшегося парня буквально вылили работники, что получали подобный вопрос уже в который раз. Самый старший авторитетно заявлял, что автор был молодым юношей. Кто-то из новеньких видел, что насчет размещения этой работы договаривалась женщина. Мнения разделились и на количестве доступных посетителям произведений, и на настоящем имени художника и, как ни странно, на дате конца выставки его работ. Решив удовлетвориться этим, Шинтаро оставил начавшуюся собираться из-за шуму толпу и поспешил дальше, так и не узнав о местонахождении второй работы.

Для Шинтаро все началось с казалось бы, простого, пусть ужасного, повседневного события. Произошло оно больше десяти лет назад. Пропала одноклассница, от которой потом нашли только один мизинец. Опознали ее только по маленькому медному колечку, которое он подарил ей в шутку. Дело закрыли довольно быстро, несмотря на протесты родителей, и забыли. А вот семья девушки еще несколько лет не теряла надежды когда-нибудь найти дочь. От бесконечно долгого наблюдения за превращением их твердой надежды в бессильное мрачное беспросветное влачение существования в Шинтаро что-то переклинило. Он бросил престижную учебу, променяв ее на работу частного детектива без лицензии. Без какой-либо причины на то.

Что-то крупное ему не поручали, а вот слежка за неверными супругами сыпалась на него как манна небесная. Имея в распоряжении целую уйму уличных мальчишек, что справлялись с помощью в этом за гроши, он мог посвятить себя главному — делу о пропаже одноклассницы и продолжающимся убийствам даже после стольких лет, которые по какой-то загадочной причине кроме него никто друг с другом не связывал. В галерее Шинтаро оказался именно из-за этого. Вновь пропала девушка.

В соседнем зале рядом с тем, где располагалась ужасная завораживающая картина, Шинтаро встретил потерпевшего. Извинившись за опоздание, менее угрюмый, чем в прошлый раз, детектив произвел впечатление еще хуже прежнего. Клиент был младше Шинтаро на пару лет; пряча заплаканные глаза за натянутой едва ли не до носа шляпой-котелком, сцепив руки в замок, удерживая их на локтях, сгорбившись от этого как старик, в своем повидавшем лучшие времена костюме он походил сейчас на оборванца, коим, впрочем, и являлся — Шинтаро навел справки. Кано — так его звали, был никем иным, как карманником. Пропавшая девушка — возлюбленной. Она работала швеей в известном ателье, а он чистил карманы беспечных богатеев-клиентов. Каким образом между ними промелькнула искра Кано не рассказал, однако упомянул, что перед пропажей девушки в ателье поступил странный заказ. Каким образом тот выделялся, он не знал — швея не захотела рассказывать, то, что она сшила, пропало, а в ателье никто об этом заказе не знал. Так как свидетелем существования этого заказа был подозрительно похожий на бандита, полиция не приняла во внимание его слова. Все сложилось как нельзя лучше для похитителя. Точнее так было, пока Кано не нашел человека, что не только безоговорочно поверил ему, но и назначил малую плату за услуги.

— Очень похоже, что это сделал человек, которого я ищу.

Кратко описав события прошлого, Шинтаро последней упомянул Аяно. Как она так же говорила, что ее попросили кое-что сделать, но никому о том, что же это, не говорить. Проболтаться ему ей это обещание, однако не помешало.

— Вы любили ее?

Вопрос Кано остался без ответа. Шинтаро мог ответить однозначным отказом, но затем столкнулся бы с непониманием причины охоты за неизвестным убийцей. Так что он промолчал, потому что не знал этой причины.

— Думаю, мне пора. Очень надеюсь, что вы сможете найти ее… живой. Спасибо, Кисараги-сенсей.

Встав вслед за клиентом, детектив принял его руку, сжав ладонь крепче нужного, вселив этим слабую, но поддержку. Дрогнув всем телом, Кано кивнул, похоже, сдерживая чувства, что вот-вот могли вырваться наружу. Оставшись в зале один, Шинтаро уходить не спешил. Вернувшись к ужасной картине, где все еще было полно народа, но уже меньше, он окликнул ничем не занятую работницу и поинтересовался-таки о второй работе загадочного художника. Как оказалось, она еще была закрыта для глаз обычных посетителей — выбирали подходящее место для ее размещения.

Прошло две недели. Или полиция не славилась дедуктивными способностями или же Шинтаро слишком преуспел в своем деле, но нашел девушку именно он. Буквально за два дня, переговорив со всеми ее знакомыми, старичком-арендатором и созвонившись с Кано, что отнюдь не послужило этому успеху. Просто, возвращаясь из общежития, где швея проживала, Шинтаро решил срезать по малоиспользуемой улице и, совершенно случайно, зацепился за что-то ногой и едва не упал. Предметом, за который он запнулся, и была девушка — просто брошенная на улице. Конечно же, мертвая, как Шинтаро и ожидал. Одетая в черное балахонистое платье она больше походила на выброшенный старый манекен; довершало этот образ отсутствие рук. Потом их так и не нашли. Пожалуй, из всех убийств, которыми Шинтаро интересовался, причина этого была наиочевиднейшей, однако неясной до тех пор, пока не пойман преступник.

 

— Прости, — только и произнес он над могилой девушки. Пасмурное небо заменило его плохое настроение, так что пустое выражение сочли сочувствующим и печальным. Толпа скорбящих оказалась больше, чем Шинтаро предполагал, а Кано он больше так и не встретил. Возможно, карманник сбежал в другой город, чтобы не платить ему, ведь в этом-то его уже ничего не держало. Вздохнув, детектив слабо улыбнулся. За аренду мизерного офиса на малоизвестной улице со следующей недели с него собирались драть еще больше прежнего. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.

Следующим пунктом назначения Шинтаро избрал выставку. Увиденная картина загадочного художника подействовало на него неблагоприятно, так что ему несколько раз снились кошмары с ее «сюжетом», но это отнюдь не послужило отторгающим элементом. Страшная картина привнесла пусть и отрицательную, но крупицу жизни, развеявшую скуку обыденности. Другими словами, он опять хотел пощекотать нервы. В этот раз ему удалось увидеть вторую картину. Вновь будто окно в другой мир, она изображала одну единственную конечность — руку, покрытую чем-то черным тянущуюся из густой на вид массы; липкие кровавые усики устремлялись вверх, цепляясь за темную перчатку, скрывающую цвет кожи. Шинтаро передернуло, но смотреть он не прекратил.

— Любите искусство? — подметил какой-то проходивший мимо старичок, но остался неуслышанным и исчез так же незаметно, как и появился.

Опомнился детектив только минут через пять после его ухода и в растерянности оглянулся по сторонам — рядом не нашлось ни души. Пожав плечами, он решил, что сегодня с него хватит, к тому же ему еще нужно было заглянуть в полицейский участок из-за найденного им тела. Там его как обычно пожурили за «дело всей жизни», вновь выставив сумасшедшим, видящим связь там, где ее нет. Впрочем, ее на самом деле не было, а о ее существовании — редко когда подтвержденных незаконченных делах-просьбах знал только он один. Он один замечал их важность. Только вот каким образом связывались совершенно разные манеры убийства, а также время, место и жертвы, Шинтаро объяснить не мог, поэтому никто и не верил. И так детектив жил довольно долгое время, играя в клоуна, что преследует свою собственную тень, в безнадежной трагедии.

После этого примерно месяца два Шинтаро слонялся без дела. Зима ли охладила пыл ревнивцев и ревнивиц, или же постарались злые языки особо роли не играло. Все привело к тому, что детектив не имел никакой даже самой наипростейшей работы и заработка соответственно. К счастью квартиру он снимал у добродушной старушки, так что та пока жалела его и не выгоняла, что нельзя было сказать об офисе, которого он лишился в первую очередь. Клиента ждать пришлось еще пару недель. Постучавшись в дверь Шинтаро, нисколько не сомневаясь, что он дома, гость похожий внешне на трость — высокий и худой, низко повесив голову, пряча взгляд, принес детективу не просто слежку, а слежку за необычным человеком — человеком, особых примет которого сам не знал. Если бы не проблема с деньгами, то детектив тут же отказался бы от сомнительного дела. Но платили вперед и, более того, сумма была внушительной в авансе, который Шинтаро оставляли в любом случае. Уже одно это настораживало, впрочем, от бедноты пришлось притвориться слепым к опасностям.

Искомый человек был мужчиной среднего возраста, темноволосый, темноглазый, имел широкую белозубую улыбку. С таким описанием Шинтаро мог сдать и сам себя, так что даже не надеялся найти нужного человека, и просто тратил время на прогулки, все же изредка поглядывая по сторонам, когда в бок колола совесть. Совесть эта имела свойство приходить с отдышкой, так что детектив через, дней десять, постоянного пребывания на улице слег с простудой, к счастью, по словам врача, не успевшей перерасти во что-то большее. На исходе двадцать пятого дня Шинтаро сумел встать с кровати и поприветствовать клиента, затем с сожалением сообщив, что работа оказалась не выполнена. Его удивление, когда гость, вместо того, чтобы сетовать на судьбу выплатил остальную сумму, описать оказалось трудновыполнимо. Получив на руки наличные, детектив, не имея ни малейшего понятия, когда состоится новое убийство, да и будет ли оно, утопил себя в выпивке.

То ли это была судьба, то ли психику свою Шинтаро не ценил, но очнулся он от пьяного наваждения прямо под выходом для работников у выставочного зала. По пятнам на одежде, пробившись сквозь головную боль, он сумел понять, что, скорее всего, его выкинули туда из-за того, что он нарушал спокойствие посетителей. И это при том, что он абсолютно точно знал, что умопомрачительные картин там больше нет — их выкупили.

— Простите…

Нерешительное тихое обращение едва не ускользнуло от его внимания. Подняв голову от размытой помоями земли, он встретился взглядом с кареглазой незнакомкой. Цвет ее глаз завораживал настолько, что он совершенно забыл, где находится.

— Извините, что отвлекаю вас. Вы же детектив?..

Шинтаро кивнул и схватился за голову — плохая была идея.

— У вас найдется свободное время?

Ненужная вежливость въелась в сознание противной ржавчиной, и он нагрубил в ответ. Девушка, как ему показалось, она была молоденькой девушкой, на это только улыбнулась и помогла ему подняться. «Странная», — подумал при этом Шинтаро и потонул в сладком запахе ее духов. Далеко идти не пришлось, но пара улиц показалась детективу в его состоянии тем еще марафоном, пусть они и шли едва ли прогулочным шагом. Девушка ввела его в какой-то большой дом, двери которого украшала великолепная лепнина, которой он залюбовался и пропустил мимо ушей все реплики, с которыми к нему обратились. Следующий проход тоже поражал воображение, и тащить его пришлось уже волоком, пока он, глазея на восхитительно-тонкие резные перила, что-то бормотал, комментируя вслух свои, как ему думалось, важные мысленные замечания. Чтобы задуматься над нормальностью своих действий ему нужно было или протрезветь, или получить неприкрытое благопристойными словами чужое мнение. Сопровождающая его девушка возражать то ли не хотела, то ли и не мешали ей его словоизлияния, так что он не затыкался, реагируя на все, что попадалось ему по длинному пути через коридоры и комнаты, обставленные одна богаче другой.

 

Где-то нестройно играло пианино. Ошибались на одном и том же месте и, по-видимому, желая исправить, повторяли испорченный отрезок вновь и вновь, что медленно, но верно убаюкивало вроде бы начавшееся проясняться сознание. Только вот сбивался и сбивался тот, кто мучил клавиши, да фальшивил и фальшивил, не давая грезам захватить сном пустую голову. Внезапная боль, растекшаяся по телу слабым импульсом пробуждения, вынудила Шинтаро открыть глаза и взглянуть на источник — руку. Ладонь лежала на палитре, выпачканная красками всех цветов радуги; красным в этой палитре был кровавым буквально — сочился из нывшей раны — кровоточила маленькая ранка на пальце. Подняв глаза выше на кисть, Шинтаро с удивлением заметил, что запястье плотно перетягивает туго затянутый ремень; попробовал пошевелиться — рука двинулась, но подняться не сумела.

— Ха…

Издав то ли тихий выдох, то ли смешок, детектив заулыбался, оглядывая все остальное пространство: часть деревянного стула, к которому он прочно прицеплен ремнями, так что нельзя голову повернуть и взглянуть в сторону пианино за спиной, пустые бело-серые стены без обоев, перед ними мольберт, рядом с которым детектив и сидел и человек перед холстом; с кисти в руках художника вниз по древку стекала красная «краска». Человек повернулся к Шинтаро, видимо заслышав его стон и их глаза встретились.

«Страх» не удовлетворял определению состояния, наполнившего Шинтаро до краев, как и «восхищение», «захватило дух» подходило лучше, однако там отсутствовала малая деталь — жажда при этом к уничтожению созерцаемого. Шинтаро дернулся сильнее прежнего, теперь по-настоящему. Результат остался тем же, но нарисовал на чужом лице тонкий радостный полукруг. Шинтаро его не увидел, наконец-то заметив незаконченную картину на холсте. То было его теперешнее лицо: синева над осунувшимися щеками, пустые черные глаза-дыры, сальные темные, неровно постриженные волосы, худощавые плечи, обтянутые уже не белоснежно-белой рубашкой, мятый галстук. Все принадлежало ему, как в зеркале, только вот рта у него нарисованного не было — место под носом пустовало, пугая до одури оригинал невозможностью что-либо говорить. 

Воцарившуюся было от шока тишину неожиданно нарушила вновь сбившаяся мелодия, возвращая детектива в мир звуков и возможности мыслить, дав отвести от картины уставшие глаза. Человек с кистью молчал, сверля пронзительно-пустым взглядом Шинтаро, похоже, чего-то ожидая. Пьяным тот себя не чувствовал, как и не могущим открыть рта, вот только начинать говорить он не собирался.  
Художник, с минуту пронаблюдав, отвернулся к холсту. Опустив кисть на покрашенную поверхность, он парой широких взмахов провел два длинных мазка крест-накрест, признавая тем самым проделанную работу бесполезной. Шинтаро невольно передернуло от своего лица получившего красную отметку негодности. Ожидала ли его такая же судьба, как и нарисованную копию?

— Он очнулся?

Полный нежности девичий голос отвлек детектива. Игра прекратилась. Позади что-то скрипнуло. Повернуть голову не представлялось возможным, и он уставился на единственное «зеркало» незнакомки — лицо художника, ничуть не изменившегося в выражении. А ведь не слышать-то тот не мог. Слова остались без ответа и упрямица, что Шинтаро понял после повторения ее неудачи вновь и вновь, зашагала в его сторону. Легкие шаги по мраморной плитке эхом отдались сначала от стен, а затем в ушах. Шла она долго, или же взбудораженность неправильно оценила время, однако интерес к тому, что делал человек за холстом, пропал, когда детектив увидел перед собой тьму, созданную ее ладонями. Холодные пальцы нежно прикоснулись к его векам, слегка надавив, будто обнимая его голову. Он едва сумел разобрать последовавший за этим шепот: «угадай кто?». И откуда же Шинтаро должен был знать? Осознавая, что от этого вероятно зависит его жизнь, он таки задумался.

— Та, что привела меня сюда?.. — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

— Верно. И кто же я?

Возросшая сложность поставила в тупик. Послышался шелест ткани и Шинтаро ощутил, как шею защекотало что-то мягкое, скорее всего прядка волос склонившейся над ним девушки, а затем комнату окутала тишина. Различал в ней он только дыхание незнакомки, требующей знание своего имени. Но крыть было нечем. Разве что… Зудевшая малюсеньким червячком неудобность, скорее любопытством, нежели неприязнью, наконец, пробилась в сознании через толстые мысли о боязни умереть. Эта мысль прошептала: «почему ее правая и левая рука чувствуются по-разному?». Ощущения ответили бессловесно мгновенно: «на правой руке чего-то недостает». «Чего же?» — вопросил себя Шинтаро, уже зная. «Мизинца. Правого мизинца». Мыслеобразы молниеносно, пользуясь тьмой глаз, вырисовали детективу ненавистное воспоминание: обрубок; начавший гнить кусок мяса на белоснежной ткани; то, что вело его все годы, казалось бы, бездумных скитаний.

Отмахнув наваждение, Шинтаро ощутил, как желудок дал о себе знать. Отсутствие зрения усложняло ему жизнь, но обманываться он не собирался. Жалкие истлевшие воспоминания сейчас его уже не волновали так, как прежде. В живую подругу детства он прекратил верить почти сразу, да и узнать подноготную его причины заниматься такой профессией особо труда не стоило.

— Я не знаю, — тихо, но твердо произнес Шинтаро.

И пусть каким-то немыслимым чудом рядом с ним на самом деле была ОНА, его это заботило не меньше, чем погода на улице. Забыть он ее не смог, только с огнем выгнать из сердца дружеские чувства. Так стоило ли их возрождать из пепла, если с них выгоды не имелось? Руки пропали с лица. Моргнув, Шинтаро увидел перед собой все еще сидящего за мольбертом художника и появившуюся рядом с ним девушку. Пряча руки за спиной, приведшая его в это странное место печально улыбнулась.

— А ты помнишь девочку, что жила напротив твоего дома? Та еще дурочка была.

— Помню.

Рассмеявшись, девушка подпрыгнула на месте и, всплеснув руками, вновь завела за спину, не давая рассмотреть пальцы.

— Раз с этим покончено, то мне стоит заняться делом.

И она пропала из его поля зрения. Шинтаро вновь уставился на человека с кистью, отдаленно слыша изменившийся шаг, очень походивший на то, что девушка уходила как радостный ребенок — вприпрыжку. Правая половина холста потонула в море красного, лицо на нем еще виднелось, что только еще больше ужасало. Когда хлопнула дверь, художник вновь посмотрел на детектива.

— Итак, кажется, ты что-то хотел от меня.

Если бы была возможность, Шинтаро обвел бы комнату взглядом, желая убедиться, что обратились именно к нему, пускай и смотрели явно на него. В нерешительности пошевелив губами, он забормотал.

— Простите…, но где я?

— А стоило бы сначала поинтересоваться зачем.

Детектив вздрогнул, когда на ладонь легли чужие пальцы, коснувшись раны.

— Тогда зачем я здесь?

— А вот это ты должен понять сам и рассказать.

С такими ответами получить что-то вразумительное равнялось неожиданному освобождению, так что Шинтаро сдался. По-видимому, художника тишина не стесняла, и он преспокойно обработал рану, отлучившись буквально на несколько секунд детективу за спину за медикаментами. Погладив наложенную повязку дольше, чем следовало для проверки, он отпустил руку и встал вновь.

— Полагаю, ответа я от тебя так и не дождусь, так что убирайся-ка ты.  
Шинтаро подавился воздухом и закашлялся. Сковывающие движения ремни исчезли с его тела, и всего через пару минут он уже мог контролировать свои движения целиком и полностью. Свобода дала волю наглости.

— Вы понимаете, что даже отпустив меня, легким наказанием не отделаетесь! Это похищение!  
— Хочешь остаться?  
— С чего вы взяли?!  
— С тех пор как та дура тебя привела, ты не сводил с меня глаз.  
— Я на картину себя смотрел.  
— Она вышла отвратительной. Если хочешь, я могу нарисовать заново.  
— Не нужно!

Обмен фразами происходил на повышенных тонах. Со стороны Шинтаро. Художник преспокойно делал странные предположения, основываясь на том, что детектив не мог понять. Стоило бы воспользоваться предложением и уйти, наплевав на странного, скорее всего, хозяина помещения, учитывая, как расслабленно тот себя вел, однако Шинтаро не искал легких путей и был очень упрям, сыпля вопросы направо и налево, распаляясь все больше и больше, получая диковинные ответы.

— Так чего же ты хочешь? — наконец задал вопрос сам художник и детектив на мгновение замолк. Отвечать на такое с наскока было нельзя, однако Шинтаро сделал это.

— Поймать серийного убийцу!

— А я тут при чем? — вполне резонно вопросили желтые глаза. — Я не волшебник, чтобы знать, кого ты ищешь.

— А… ну… — он замялся, не зная, как вести себя со ставшим здравым человеком. Обращение на «ты» выбешивало и отвлекало от этого.Да и рассказывать вот так просто о нескольких годах жизни было не минутным делом. — Знаете, в последнее время участились пропажи людей. Их затем находили убитыми всевозможными способами…

— Знаю, — неожиданно прервал художник его на полуслове и улыбнулся. — Это и не серийный убийца вовсе. Именно потому, что ты так думал, ты никогда и не понимал смысла.

— О чем вы?!

— Я тебя наконец-то вспомнил. — Будто потеряв к разговору интерес, художник вернулся к мольберту, присел перед этюдником и принялся копаться в инструментах, позвякивавшим в такт его движений. — Ты меня помнишь? Давно это было. На похоронах ты спросил у меня: «почему люди должны так просто умирать?».

— «Потому что им так хочется…»

— Именно так… — Растягивая слова, художник выпрямился и помахал найденным — то был старый проржавевший нож. — А помнишь ли, что ты мне тогда обещал?

— Е-если я не смогу найти счастья, то, когда мы встретимся вновь…

— Ты решишь судьбу.

Шинтаро без сопротивления принял нож, едва сжав его в ладони, чтобы тот не выпал. Художник отступил на шаг назад и присмотрелся к нему, будто оценивал картину, на что детективу в принципе было все равно — он вспоминал, точнее, осознавал, что все это время помнил. Сознание сыграло с ним поистине злую шутку: все это время он помнил, однако действия, что он совершал, для него до этого момента не несли смысла. Он не осознавал, что они происходили все это время. А самым первым шагом к этому стало…

  
**«Почему убили именно ее, а не меня?»**

**«Она была тебе дорога?»**

**«Нет. Просто так было бы лучше».**

**«Для кого?»**

**«Меня. Ничего интересного со мной за оставшуюся жизнь не произойдет. Моя жизнь пройдет мимо меня, как и ее смерть, а я даже не почувствую».**

**«Тогда тебе повезло. Именно я избавил эту девушку от такой же участи. Хочешь, я помогу и тебе?»**   


Учебу пришлось бросить — отнимала время. Поиски оказались намного труднее, чем он ожидал, так что, когда прошел целый год топтания на месте, Шинтаро решил, что стоит заняться чем-то, что сможет приносить доход и стать поприщем для новой цели в жизни. Несколько раз им почти удавалось встретиться, однако Шинтаро, будучи под наваждением собственных грез, упускал из вида нужный момент. Намеренно. Потому что это было интересно. Следовать за человеком, о котором он не знал ничего и потому мог воображать что угодно, было самым настоящим блаженством. И, даже если этот человек его забыл, сейчас, наконец, догнав его, Шинтаро интереса не растерял. Перед ним открылся новый выбор, могущий породить целую цепочку возможностей, которых он был лишен до их знакомства. И даже больше.

Художник не торопил, продолжая смотреть со стороны. Его картина, самая первая картина, о создании которой он даже не догадывался до пор до времени, стоила того, чтобы любоваться мимолетным мгновением ее существования.


	3. Полумрак

Потолок ночью имеет какой-то особый шарм. Застывшие ли тени в свете от монитора или же это сами мысли придают белому прямоугольнику загадочности? Ни то ни другое. То тишина. Шинтаро лежит на кровати, сложив руки на груди, и играет покойника в гробу. Не очень весело, но зато отвлекает. Сегодня — тот самый день — это говорит ему подсознание. Что именно сегодня произойдет и каким образом, Шинтаро не волнует — главное ощущение неминуемой приближающейся смерти. Шинтаро почти что чувствует, как старушка с косой дышит ему в затылок. Неудачное сравнение — отчего-то решает он и рисует новый образ Смерти. Эта смерть молода и хороша собой. Она смотрит на него с прищуром знающих все о нашем мире глаз и торжественно молчит как священник перед мессой, ждущий пока паства всецело обратится в слух. Ждет, пока мирские мысли покинут Шинтаро, чтобы затем спросить…

Шинтаро садится и оглядывается по сторонам. Никакой смерти рядом нет и в помине. В комнате так тихо, что он слышит свое дыхание. Компьютер продолжает работать, но до ушей Шинтаро шум не доходит. Монитор пуст. Чего-то не хватает. Тяжело выдыхая и насыщая комнату звуком, он трет шею. В горле отчего-то пересохло. Вставать и идти вниз Шинтаро не спешит. Замерший во времени образ Смерти вновь всплывает в мыслях, и он откидывается обратно на подушку — сеанс «терапии» еще не завершен. Не время для перерыва. Смерть кивает и в этом жесте Шинтаро видит одобрение.

Предрассветные часы проходят сами собой за игрой в гляделки. Шинтаро со сложенными на груди руками смотрит на Смерть, а та продолжает молчать, завораживая потусторонним блеском глаз, будто и вовсе забыла о своем вопросе. Смерть не выглядит бледной — приходит к заключению Шинтаро, сравнивая свой оттенок кожи с кожей ночной гостьи. Смерть не соблюдает приписанный ей людьми дресскод — ее одежда черная не целиком и полностью, а голова не покрыта. Шинтаро не возражает. В конце концов, она — плод его воображения, а он не отличается верой в устоявшиеся традиции.

Где-то часа в три подает признаки жизни Энэ. «Вирус» пищит что-то сквозь выкрученные в минус колонки — те издают шипение, пародирующее ее возмущение. Шинтаро хрипло смеется — Смерть испуганно распахивает сияющие непониманием глаза — Смерть не знает что такое компьютер. Помехи возрастают, но голоса Энэ так и не раздается — в ее отсутствие Шинтаро славно постарался ради своего спокойствия. Тишину нарушает лишь ровное дыхание — дыхание Смерти. Отчего-то Шинтаро чувствует себя зябло. Он кутается в одеяло, хотя на улице царит август. Что же, ему не впервые идти против устоявшихся норм.

Все еще темно. Сейчас часов шесть, не меньше, сообщают Шинтаро сломанные биологические часы. Он принимает во внимание сонность и отлаживает время — около пяти. Смерть закрывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. Кажется, она в нетерпении. Постукивает по полу, выбивает ритм лакированными туфлями. На высокой шпильке — как любит Шинтаро, отчего он издает еще один хриплый смешок. Губы Смерти тонкие, без кровинки, плотно сжатые вместе, так что они не выдают ее настроения. Монотонный звук похожий на какой-то новомодный хит известной поп-группы продолжается. Шинтаро напевает мотив и безбожно фальшивит. Смерть хмурится и показывает язык, выражая недовольство. Не по-человечески красный, цвета крови, под цвет спрятанных глаз.

Что-то не так — понимает Шинтаро, когда в комнате со временем не светает. Смерть молчит. Энэ тоже. Тогда он пытается спросить сам. Открывает рот, чтобы это сделать и спрашивает. Вместо слов с губ течет горячая жидкость. Вместо глотка воздуха следом, легкие обжигает недостатком кислорода. Стук прекращается. Смерть открывает глаза и с интересом смотрит на протянутую к ней руку. Затем берет ее в свою, ледяную, и колеблет, имитируя пожатие. Глаза у нее красные-красные, без зрачков – это единственное, что Шинтаро различает в тусклом пространстве. Ему вновь холодно, холоднее, чем прежде. Одеяло не греет. Продолжая харкать кровью, одной рукой Шинтаро сжимает ладонь смерти, забирающей тепло его тела, а другой шарит по себе, ища причину кровотечения снаружи. Находит быстро — горло. Эпицентр неудобства впервые от отдает болью. Звуков нет. Только мерцает монитор. За стеклом немо бьется тонкая прозрачная фигурка. Шинтаро ее не видит. Он держится за рану. За торчащие из шеи ножницы. За надежду. На что именно не знает, просто так заведено уж у него — хвататься за клочки жизни, как ребенок поделившийся сластью, только чтобы ее отобрать. Смерть это понимает и терпеливо ждет, пока его хватка не ослабнет и она сможет забрать все. В конце концов, она ждала достаточно долго, так что вполне может себе позволить еще.

…

Шинтаро предстоит проснуться от вечного сна совсем скоро. Нет больше в комнате живых, впрочем, как и совсем мертвых. Монитор с девушкой по другую сторону не считается. У Смерти больше нет лакированных туфель на высокой шпильке. Смерть смотрит в окно, выпрямившись во весь рост. Все это время она сидит на компьютерном стуле и у нее ничего не затекает. Смерть же. Стоит она, чтобы просто встретить рассвет стоя. Как обязанность. Такая же, как и тешить самолюбие Шинтаро из раза в раз. Ей нужно лишь забирать его, не больше, не меньше.

На застеленной кровати, на подушке засохшие бурые пятна. Светает.


	4. Желтые

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдогонку давнему SEEK at MEKAKUCITY.

— Я пошел.  
Повисает тишина, только на фоне продолжает что-то бубнить телевизор. Неловкость растет с каждой секундой продолжающегося молчания.  
— …увидимся?  
Неуверенная переформулировка ничего не меняет. Не реагируя, пялясь в экран мобильного, Куроха даже не моргает.  
— Куроха.  
Шинтаро забывает, о чем хочет сказать, стоит только получить желаемое внимание.  
— Что? — делая одолжение, Куроха заговаривает. — Я исполню свое обещание.  
— Да, спасибо.

Все еще не в состоянии вспомнить, Шинтаро, противореча себе, никуда не идет. Вообще-то от него сейчас зависит, удастся ли сюрприз на вечеринке Мари, и опаздывать ему нельзя, однако опыт подсказывает, что вот так просто оставлять этого «человека» недовольным смерти подобно. Буквально.  
— Может быть… тебе что-то нужно?  
Полноценно отвлекаясь, Куроха поднимает глаза. Всего на мгновение описывает круг с телефона на лицо и обратно.  
— Нет, ничего.

Напряженность возрастает и теперь-то Шинтаро определенно не собирается уходить. По крайней мере, ради своего будущего спокойствия. Он садится на диван рядом и расслабляет крепко затянутый галстук, с облегчением выдыхая. Формальная одежда определенно не его стиль. В какой-то мере жалея, что с собой нет Энэ, Шинтаро косится на экран.

— Любопытной кошке…  
Незаконченная фраза вынуждает отстраниться гораздо дальше, нежели если бы она была окончена. Усмехаясь, Куроха прячет телефон, садится ровнее и придвигается к Шинтаро.  
— И что же тебя так заинтересовало?  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты прекратил злиться?  
Вопросы на вопросы смущают только Шинтаро, и ответ дается незамедлительно.  
— Может быть, умрешь в качестве доказательства раскаяния?  
Сглатывая скорее от чужой близости, нежели опасения, Шинтаро мотает головой. Не в этот раз. Ни за что. Только не в этот потрясающий раз, где все живы и причина всеобщих несчастий «под его контролем».  
— Тогда никак. Просто убирайся.  
С этим Шинтаро тоже не соглашается.  
— Я уйду, но только убедившись, что у тебя нормальное настроение.  
— И как же ты планируешь это провернуть? Я очень внимательно тебя слушаю.  
— Это… мое желание.

Куроха кривится и одним плавным движением откидывается на спину, головой устраиваясь на подлокотнике, а ногами у Шинтаро на коленях. Следующий за этим неопределенный взмах рукой без сомнений означает: «давай, попробуй».  
— Нет, это все-таки того не стоит…  
Вновь повисает тишина, только чужое внимание Шинтаро не теряет. Чтобы не смотреть в глаза, он проверяет, не помялся ли пиджак.  
— Так? Да или нет?  
Вопрос не задан, но Шинтаро над ним раздумывает. Это что-то вроде игры, где ответ влияет на сам вопрос. В итоге он говорит «да» и получает свободу. Куроха с ним не прощается но, по крайней мере, выглядит уже сноснее, так что его уже можно оставить одного, чтобы затем вернуться без волнений. Просто вернуться.

 

Просто вернуться не получается. Шинтаро ожидает, что сотрудничество с Мари может выйти боком, однако совсем не таким результатом. Он опозорен. И кем! И главное в чем! Куроха по его возвращению не подает вида, находясь в той же позе, что несколько усмиряет праведный гнев. Впрочем, стоит Курохе посмотреть на него, как Шинтаро взрывается.  
— Это было подло!  
Смех в лицо не нов, но воспринимать его обычно не выходит. Багровея, Шинтаро преодолевает разделяющие их метры и нависает над Курохой образовавшейся разницей в росте.

— У тебя совсем совести нет! Меня высмеяли!  
— Понятия не имею о чем ты, но продолжай. Твои попытки воззвать к тому, что не существует, забавны. Разумеется, разбираться в твоем бреду я не собираюсь.  
Невпечатленно разводя руками, Куроха широко улыбается. Почти беззлобно. Откладывает телефон, присматривается к внешней растрепанности негодующего Шинтаро и заключает, что что-то «хорошее» все же произошло. Такой исход порождает еще один смешок, ввергая Шинтаро в отчаяние.  
— Так не честно…  
— Весь этот мир несправедлив. И если уж меня он…  
— Зачем ты ответил Хиёри такое?

Начало речи о правилах мира прервано какой-то глупостью. Шинтаро сносит свое безмолвное сравнение с ребенком, написанное на чужом лице и ему не стыдно. Обсуждение судьбы между ними в любом виде под запретом, так что тут уж он сам виноват, что говорит прежде, чем обдумывает, к чему это может привести. Куроха поднимает брови, складывая руки на груди и Шинтаро хочется сесть рядом, даже пускай придется послужить подушкой для ног. Но, так как он вроде как злится, приходится стоять и смотреть сверху-вниз, что слишком непривычно.

— Да будет тебе известно: понятия не имею. Не запоминал.  
— «Желтое».  
— И что это должно значить?  
— Хиёри спросила: «какого цвета на тебе нижнее белье» и ты ответил — желтое. Нас, между прочим, транслировали и это теперь достояние больше ста тысяч человек!  
— Шинтаро, наклонись-ка…

Предчувствуя что-то не очень приятное, тот не двигается. И тогда Куроха привстает и хватается за удобно висящий перед глазами галстук, рывком дергая на себя, вынуждая Шинтаро едва ли не упасть на колени. Лицом к лицу Куроха произносит:

— С чего бы это меня должно заботить? Твоя просьба исполнена, а ее последствия это целиком и полностью твои проблемы. К тому же, разве это не вина девчонки?

Шинтаро молчит. Слишком близко для бездумных неосторожностей, а внятных мыслей нет. Куроха, конечно же, прав. Он всегда прав, неважно, о чем говорит, что постоянно выставляет Шинтаро идиотом. Виновного на самом деле нет, так сложились обстоятельства не более. Только Шинтаро все равно хочется понимания и хоть какого-то, но сочувствия, которое не получает от друзей.

— Я не буду тебя жалеть.  
Категоричность вытравляет всю надежду. Давление на шею усиливается и Шинтаро только чудом удерживает себя, чтобы не упасть на Куроху, продолжающего тянуть галстук.  
— Тем более я не понимаю, чем именно ты так расстроен. Твои дражайшие друзья всегда считали тебя извращенным человеком, а какие-то сто тысяч незнакомцев это всего лишь сто тысяч незнакомцев.   
Выдыхая, Шинтаро сдается и опускает голову, утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо. Грех жаловаться, ведь это просто-напросто мелочь. Но обида не отпускает. В итоге он делает последнюю попытку, превосходящую все предыдущие во всем.  
— За меня замуж никто не выйдет?

Ничего не меняется. Куроха молчит, размеренно дыша. И хочется Шинтаро признать, что пробубненные слова остались неуслышанными, но лицо горит, не давая забыть. Тишина длится с минуту, пока он не решается поднять голову. Совершенно не меняясь в выражении, Куроха отвечает безразличием.

— Твоя хваленая непорочность уже принадлежит мне. Было бы над чем убиваться.  
Как обычно Куроха не желает понимать шуток. Впрочем, Шинтаро не до этого.


	5. В часах

Пока не истлеет душа, вновь и вновь будешь звать за грань смерти, на сторону бесчеловечности, ломая меня, потому что другого способа показать яркость такой жизни не знаешь, как не знаешь, что где-то глубоко внутри я уже сломался и с нетерпением ожидаю каждый новый раз мучительного соблазнения быть чудовищем, что на самом-то деле означает быть самим собой, потакать в угоду себе, а не благу другим, быть свободным — истинным эгоистом. Но не могу. Не могу чистосердечно выбросить чужие труды и надежды, отринуть поклонение, прекратить быть единственным, кому по силам одолеть даже тебя, как не могу отказаться от желания пасть и прекратить давать переворачивать колбу песочных часов, где крупицы ваяются в формочки людей, одинаковых по существу и неповторимых каждой песчинкой, в твои игрушки, наши игрушки, не сознающие, что проживают одно и то же уже вечность.

Но, знаешь, от них я устал, от этих игрушек и твоих игр одним сценарием, непременно заканчивающимся трагедией. Однако даже устав, выбрать меж полноценным доступом к коробке с игрушками, что для тебя полноправный и истинный мир, и участием как игрушка из этой коробки, не могу. Для тебя, чудовища, достаточно двух таких коробок, одна из которых всецело твоя, другую же ты великодушно делишь со всем песком, который, впрочем, возможности попасть за стеклянную ограду не имеет, а я же все еще человек, пока что за этой преградой, которую легко разобью, да только тогда обратно не вернусь, что и останавливает, веля сравнивать разницу меж пространством в часах, запертых в коробке и размером этой самой коробки. Сущая мелочь, не так ли? Не стоит риска покидать уютную прозрачную обитель, ведь и сквозь нее стенки коробки прекрасно видно, так что могущие стать доступными новые границы не так привлекают, как если бы были скрыты. В том твоя ошибка — ты честен. Если бы стекло часов полностью скрывало то, что за ними, я, увязнув в человеческой порочной страсти поглощать чрез меры, уже переступил бы грань и обратился бы в подобного тебе, способного наслаждаться малым. Однако я вижу сквозь свою клетку тебя, надзирателя песчинок, и за ней вижу еще одну, уже твою, которую не замечаешь уже ты, потому что имеешь еще одну клетку с песчинками, составом на порядок выше, чем те, из которых состою я. 

Стать надзирателем и наблюдать за праздным течением ничего не разумеющих собратьев — сомнительное развлечение. Благодаря твоей искренности в наслаждении я вижу сколько счастья из него можно выжать и оно совсем не прельщает. Уж лучше быть подопечным. Однако в таком случае я останусь для тебя одним из многих, не целью, но средством, пешкой для размена, что держит весы выбора меж «преступить» и «отречься» в идеальном равновесии. А время нещадно идет, оставаясь на месте, пока песчинки, шелестя друг о друга, скатываются, не сознавая, что двигаются не они, а их, и бегут на встречу своим глубоко важным переживаниям, сотканным из случайных обстоятельств ограничивающих их формочки. Среди них и моя, ничем не отличающаяся от остальных, пока я не решу разбить стекло, по крайней мере, мне так все еще кажется, ведь мелкие трещины снаружи, ни на что не влияют — внутри все давно сломано. Я медленно тлею, как ты того терпеливо и ждешь.


	6. Лужа на бетоне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Типа постканон, но Куро не засунут в жопу мира.

Ненавязчивый запах освежителя. До блеска натертый пол. Сияющая плита. Аккуратный букет ровно по центру стола. Все как с картинки в рекламном проспекте. Все выглядит настолько совершенным, будто кухней никто и не пользуется. Или же тут работает целая армия уборщиков. Оба предположения смешны и Шинтаро, стоящий посреди этой самой кухни, чувствует себя еще более не к месту, нежели, когда открывает дверь своим ключом. Эта квартира совсем не его, да и приглашения в нее он не имеет. При всем этом находиться здесь в любое время дня и ночи ему запретить нельзя. А все потому что в ней живет некто особенный.

Несмотря на стойкое ощущение лишности, Шинтаро садится на один из стульев и ставит на стол маленький пакет, что принес собой. Шуршание вплетается в фоновый шум, сливаясь со звуком бегущей воды. Еще с порога не получив ответа на свой зов, Шинтаро знает, что ему придется ждать и, возможно не мало. Подперев рукой подбородок, он смотрит в окно. Под ограненным рамой грязно-серым небом где-то внизу по тротуару снуют люди, ручейками растекаясь меж зданий-препятствий. До ближайшего дома метров десять. Окна его выходят на другую сторону, так что ответить Шинтаро любопытством некому. Эта хорошая квартира с хорошим видом, однако, в сравнении с ней свой собственный дом даже кажется уютным. Но только в этом сравнении. Шинтаро больше нравится находиться здесь, чем в окружении людей, которые могут побеспокоить в любой удобный для них момент. Ему нравится приходить сюда и не только из-за хозяина. Для него она словно другой мир, разграничивающий все, что можно, здесь у всего свое место. Конечно же, такое имеет и Шинтаро.

Быстро утомившись однообразием, Шинтаро закрывает окно нажатием кнопки, скрывая обыденность каким-то незамысловатым узором из закрученных спиралью кривых. Определенно что-то новомодное, потому что в прошлый раз там была изображена банка колы, своей смехотворной огромностью и кричащим красным вписываясь в кухню с таким же успехом, как делает это сейчас Шинтаро в своей видавшей лучшие дни олимпийкой. Воспоминания о прошлом разе тешат ощущение скуки, и он предпочитает продолжить сидеть так и дальше, разматывая глазами рисунок, ища начало, вместо того, чтобы заварить принесенный в подарок чай. К сожалению, время быстрее не идет. Но Шинтаро привычен к такой несправедливости и терпеливо ждет, ведь, в конце концов, как и должно, в кухне появляется второй человек.

— Доброе утро, Кисараги Шинтаро.

— Доброе утро…

Имя Шинтаро не произносит и губы на чужом лице на мгновение напоминают ему рисунок на жалюзи, дразнясь лукавостью. Не называя по имени, он делает паузу для этого имени и даже открывает рот. Только вот сказать ему нечего. Все еще нечего. Шинтаро все еще не знает, что стоит использовать. Обращение к нему самому полным именем — плата за это незнание. Пока он не скажет хоть что-то, так будет продолжаться и дальше, возводя в разговоре ненужную стену. Впрочем, эта стена прозрачна и неосязаема и о ее существовании забывается мгновенно.

— Опять чай? — тон наполнен чем-то сродни разочарованию. — Неужели у тебя кончились идеи, Кисараги Шинтаро? Уже? Вот так сюрприз.

Наблюдая как тот открывает пакет, а следом и банку с чаем, после слегка морща нос, принюхиваясь к тонкому аромату, Шинтаро совсем не жалеет, что не оправдывает надежд. Выражение лица, которое ему показано того стоит. Не понимая, как выглядит при этом сам, он оказывается ошарашен чужим неожиданным движением. Почти рот в рот приглашающе звучит:

— Желаешь этого тела?

«Да» крутится на языке. Яркие глаза смотрят открыто, согласные на все. Шинтаро проводит рукой по шее от подбородка и легким нажатием на плечо велит отстранится. Хозяин «этого тела» послушно отступает и идет ставить чайник без какой-либо заминки. С забранных в хвост сырых длинных волос падает на паркет, каплями стекает по голой спине, впитывается темными пятнами в брюки. Под редкий звон посуды Шинтаро гадает: зачем? Ничто никогда не совершается просто так, даже прихоти, так что и в этом должен быть смысл.

— Это единственное, почему ты, Кисараги Шинтаро, тут появляешься. — Хитрая улыбка никуда не исчезает, стоит тому закончить и обернуться. — Не так ли?

Возразить можно, но бессмысленно. Правда, что Шинтаро приходит в гости «ради этого тела», как правда и многое другое, но принята во внимание только первая часть и пытаться тыкать в глаза остальной все равно, что принести в подарок не одну, а сразу десять банок чая. Они смотрят друг на друга до тех пор, пока не свистит чайник. В сравнении с ожиданием в одиночку это даже не пол секунды. Бледное лицо кажется все еще незнакомым, чужим, что, по сути, не далеко от истины — это тело — маска, созданная ради него, Шинтаро, чтобы именно он мог осязать ее как человеческую, обличая ее побуждения в людские. Пытаясь поддеть ее хоть чем-то своими силами, он и проводит последние месяцы. Тщетно.

— Прогуляемся?

Глаза севшего напротив говорят Шинтаро: мне все равно. Как и всегда. Только блеск в них никуда не исчезает. Ему потворствуют, не более. Чашка одна и не из-за того что Шинтаро не любит чай. Вдыхая аромат персика, он сводит брови вместе — рефлекторно, как ему кажется — это совсем не сегодняшний подарок и даже не прошлый.

— У меня сегодня работа, — звучит как невзначай, будто подарок и не отвергнут.

Наблюдая, как рука с чашкой поднимается к губам, а затем с едва различимым звоном опускается на блюдце, Шинтаро отсчитывает до десяти, прежде чем проглотить ядовитую надежду.

— Пойдем сейчас.

— А как же мой чай? 

Сказанного один раз вполне достаточно и Шинтаро поднимается из-за стола. Идет в коридор, а затем заворачивает в одну из комнат, слыша за собой отстающие на один шаги. Спальня ничуть не обжитей кухни. На кровати ни складки. У лампы на прикроватном столике нет даже будильника. Брошенное на ручку стула перед безличным столом с бумагами белое полотенце выбивается из общего вида и Шинтаро разрешает себе туда сесть, чтобы не ждать стоя. С этого места ему видно зеркало за приоткрытой дверью в смежную с комнатой ванную и стакан с зубной щеткой у раковины. Оставаясь наедине сам собой, когда чужая фигура пропадает из поля зрения, Шинтаро неслышно выдыхает и прячет лицо в руках. И десяти минут в чужой компании нет, а он уже устал. Однако ему хочется еще. Как и всегда.

В этот раз это мужчина приятной наружности. Настоящий цвет глаз неизвестен, но вертикальные зрачки ему очень идут, каждая новая личина подчеркивает их привлекательность по-особому. В сидячем положении трудно оценить, но Шинтаро кажется, что поравняйся они и он окажется как минимум на голову ниже. Разница в сложении настолько же велика. В угоду чему это? Змея сбрасывает кожу слишком часто, чтобы он озабочивался этим, а другая, та, что подначивает заглядывать в гости, отвлекает от всего остального. Меж двух огней — так проходят будни, когда Шинтаро проводит их в этой квартире и сегодня ничем не отличается от прошлой или следующей недели, разве что принесенным с собой, да и то тут совпадает. Как и всегда, внутри, шепча советы, клокочет «она», выбалтывая скрытые внутри желания, а Шинтаро, слушая противный скрежет поставленных на повтор мыслей, «ее» игнорирует. Искушение не находит выхода и, накапливаясь, складывается в очередной бумажный журавлик. Их у Шинтаро еще не так много — не больше тридцати — он старается считать.

На улице зима. Еще самое начало, но уже достаточно прохладно, чтобы надеть шарф. У них обоих они, как ни странно одного цвета, но разных оттенков — синие. Прогуливаясь по увядшему парку, Шинтаро держится расстояния сначала знакомых, а затем идет на сближение и даже сует руку в чужой карман — перчаток нет. Этот район города ему не знаком, так что окружающие люди его совсем не заботят, как и мнение идущего рядом, реагирующего на прикосновение странным образом — неприветливой колючестью. Шинтаро злорадно усмехается и презрительность в одних только и видимых глазах удваивается. Тая на лету мелкой моросью начинается снег. Согревшейся потной ладонью Шинтаро плотнее сжимает в своих чужие пальцы и ведет к беседке неподалеку. Сопротивление этому присутствует, но ему удается перевесить желанием сесть, и они садятся. Напротив друг друга.

— Мне надоело.

Шинтаро не обращает внимания и вертит по сторонам головой, выглядывая прохожих, которых на ближайшие десятки метров нет. Убедившись в их отсутствии, Шинтаро устремляет взгляд в небо и с каким-то предчувствием ждет, что вода затвердеет и посыплет в более привлекательном виде. После громкого чужого чиха он бросает это бесполезное занятие и смотрит на руку в руке. Без перчаток все-таки холодно. Злорадный смех так и рвется откуда-то изнутри, и он вталкивает мерзость обратно змее в глотку. Она такая же, как и сородич — упивается страданиями, находя в них очаровательно прекрасное. Как, впрочем, они все.

— Еще немного времени… Дай мне еще немного времени, и я…

— И ты?

Он опять чихает, но тяжесть не развеивается. По уши закутанный в шарф он, конечно, смешон, однако внешность сущности не меняет. «Внешность сущности не меняет», — передразнивает «она», — «так почему именно эта змея вызывает в тебе такую смехотворную шутку?» Он не человек. С какой стороны не посмотри. Некто просто находится в людском обличье, подражает людским повадкам, людскому сознанию, следуя инстинкту маскироваться среди агрессивной к своему малочисленному виду среды, всячески изображая из себя ту самую паршивую овцу, принятую за волка. Но он не человек. Шинтаро это знает и, даже так, все равно берет на себя ответственность, ставя условия, цена которым жизни друзей в наконец-то счастливом мире. Награда за высокую ставку ничтожна, но эгоизм смотрит на это сквозь пальцы, давая совершать погружение в доверие, которое никогда не родится. По крайней мере, попытаться. И Шинтаро пытается, пусть и топчет не лужу, но сухой бетон. Пускай нырять на самом деле и некуда. Ничего кроме из раза в раз повторяющихся «Кисараги Шинтаро» и «это тело» так и не появляется и, как бы ему не казалось иначе, не появится.

— Кисараги Шинтаро.

Шинтаро мнет руки и начинает говорить. Лгать. Подталкивает себя к правде и не решается.

— Разве тебе не достаточно? Мы уже достаточно настрадались.

— Нет.

Ожидаемо. Больно. Удушающе. И… Шинтаро это нравится. Пускай это убивает его, но непоколебленная непреклонность напоминает о причинах, почему все это происходит, что приятно. Одной смертью больше или меньше — не суть. «Ты для меня — одна из пешек», — привычно и ностальгично. Разговаривать им незачем, все уже сказано, переврано, перевернуто, вывернуто наизнанку, загнано в рамку и оттуда вырвано, обращенное в грязно-красный залитый желтыми полосами скомканный холст. Но он живой. И Шинтаро живой. И друзья его живы. До сих пор. И они разговаривают, перегоняя меж собой одну и ту же истину на разный манер. Омрачает эту игру для самого Шинтаро лишь одно — «королева» — причина, почему в этот раз ему разрешают сделать ставку жизней — все лишь еще одна игра, просто намного длиннее прежних. «Королева», стоит хоть на мгновение признать ее существование (вспомнить — обычно Шинтаро умышленно ее не помнит) так же твердо, как и сама цель, указывает ему на свое место, а именно за это ее, имеющую возможность, которой Шинтаро жаждет самым кратким просветом, он и ненавидит. Ненавидит без шанса направить гнев — «королева» — сила, не имеющая собственного разума. Шинтаро бессилен и ходит кругами. Это бесит как ничто другое и он вскидывает голову: на него не смотрят. Даже пустынный парк в его бездействии интереснее?

—  **…**

Пересохшее горло трусливо сжимается, издавая лишь хриплый кашель. Давясь сухостью, Шинтаро опускает взгляд и оценивает едва не совершенное со стороны. Что еще ему надо сказать? Чего потребовать? Довольно глупое и заезженное: «обойдись одним мной и смотри лишь на меня!» От осознания, что пережитое до этого момента едва не обращаются в прах, он, пялясь на лишенную снега поверхность под ногами, ощущает, как сознание делает кульбит, вызывая головокружение. Страшно. «Не пытайся больше никого убить, я найду тебе другое развлечение», — именно такую суть несли его слова в мире черного, мире боли, когда он поставил ультиматум тогда, впрочем, как и сейчас, врагу, вместо того, чтобы окончательно низвергнуть в небытье и устранить высокий шанс возобновления трагедии. Он едва не перечеркивает уже «достигнутое понимание» ни на чем не основанным порывом. Да, Шинтаро до сих пор не знает, почему этот «договор» соблюдается, соблюдается односторонне, что удивительно, не с его стороны, однако мир — это мир, не важно, что за ним стоит. Так он думает. Так он старается думать. Только вот вечное можно сказать счастливое неизвестное — не вечно, и дает очередную трещину в ужасно неподходящее время.

Его причина слишком эгоистична, чтобы открыто показывать ее себе, но сейчас Шинтаро дает ей всплыть. Это — одиночество. У него есть семья, которая не в курсе, чем именно он занимается, но любит его таким, как есть. У него есть друзья, знающие его пусть и поверхностно, но разделившие с ним одно приключение и судьбу. У него есть прощение и понимание от человека, который, как он думал, никогда не простит и не поймет. И есть те, кто несут подобную его силе ношу. Но… Этого мало. Отвратительно мало. Составить необходимый образ поддержки из множества этих кусочков невозможно — они друг другу не подходят. Пройденный им путь может постичь лишь прошедший этот путь. А семья сочтет его просто уставшим в лучшем случае. Друзья сочувственно покивают тому, что не помнят и, как им покажется, отколют часть камня с его души. Простившая его… видит лишь будущее и посчитает пройденное тем, что стоит оставить позади. А те, кто стремились походить на людей, в конце концов, пускай и только внутренне, ими и становятся, а люди болезненное предпочитают не вспоминать. Исключая одно существо, которое лишь притворяется человеком, никто этого пути с ним не разделяет. Вот за него-то Шинтаро и цепляется. Цепляет, не давая пасть, чтобы не остаться в абсолютном одиночестве, платит огромную цену, даже если и тут не находит понимания, главное — один путь.

— Кисараги Шинтаро.

По-видимому, он слишком уж надолго уходит в себя, что погружает другого в еще более серьезную скуку. К своей неожиданности Шинтаро замечает чужое присутствие рядом с собой, а не на прежнем месте и теряет равновесие. Его подхватывают под руку.

— Не ломайся. Еще рано.

Ощущая, как холод щиплет кожу, Шинтаро сдерживает порыв строить гримасы, чтобы согреть лицо. Происходит что-то странное. После очередного «переосмысливания», которое всего лишь игра перед еще живой свойственной нормальным людям моралью, эти слова кажутся настоящим «знамением». Что в них спрятано? Это «рано» — то, из-за чего ему дают время? Почему «не ломайся», будто это имеет какое-то значение? Заботы и там и там не предвидится, однако слышится нечто, такое же, как и «ладно» — устная клятва, которая могла быть нарушена множество раз, но все еще в силе — согласие на ограничения.

— Я уже сломался.

Лгать он смысла не видит, хотя тот более чем есть. Но эгоистичность, желает дать знать, что с ним творится. И трепещущая надежда, заставляющая скакать по бетону.

— Вовсе нет.

Звучит убедительно, будто после увлекательного изучения его вывернутого им же наизнанку внутреннего мира. Плотно обернутый вокруг головы шарф, влияет на голос, делая его приглушеннее, но Шинтаро четко слышит:

— Ты приспособился, Кисараги Шинтаро.

Он широко улыбается. Без причины или какого-либо понимания, что творится в чужой, как и в его собственной голове. Ответной улыбки нет — это видно по глазам, никогда не показывающим порицание. Шинтаро встает и дует на руки, растирая ладони. Тридцать бумажных журавликов его куда-то приводят.


	7. Лужа на бетоне (2)

— Шинтаро, у тебя гости, — кричит мать с кухни и он улыбается — сегодня ужинать не одному. Осознание ее слов накрывает лишь следом. Любопытство пересиливает и он, не раздеваясь, сразу идет к себе в комнату.

Сначала кажется, что там пусто — чужое присутствие не ощутимо, а затем различается тихий шум компьютера и замечается пара болтающихся со стула ног в тапочках для гостей. Головы не видно, но Шинтаро точно знает, что это кто-то незнакомый. Или же наоборот.

— С возвращением, Кисараги Шинтаро.

Предчувствие не обманывает и, пускай голос отличается, Шинтаро не удивляется, признавая. Он закрывает дверь, проходит в комнату и, не задумываясь даже на секунду, разворачивает кресло к себе.  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
В этот раз ребенок. Угрозы от такого едва ли стоит ждать, но Шинтаро опасается рефлекторно. Темноволосый угловатый мальчик закатывает глаза и делает глоток из кружки в руках.  
— А ведь сам как-то предлагал зайти в гости.

На выдохе Шинтаро расслабляет плечи. Неуверенность в чистоте чужих мотивов остается, но покрывается толстым слоем довольства. Сколько журавликов сейчас? Он не пересчитывает, пытаясь отвлечься от неверия в происходящее, сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить надежду за хвост — этот придаток у такого длинного существа — ничто, для удовлетворения своих потребностей Шинтаро нужно поймать его за горло, меньшее бесполезно.

— У тебя весьма странное хобби, Кисараги Шинтаро.

Кружка чуть ли не с треском опускается на стол. Похоже, новый образ тот примеряет совсем недавно, еще не зная как правильно рассчитывать силу.  
Шинтаро бросает взгляд на монитор и забывает как моргать. Волнительность смущения — то, по чему он не скучает, однако вопреки этому рождается ностальгия. Множество фотографий, которыми его когда-то шантажировала одна из подруг, сейчас в его жизни незначительны, однако они все равно заставляют мысли пускаться в новые зигзаги, сталкиваясь меж собой. Не из-за содержания, а того, кто их в этот раз видит.

— Посмотри на меня.

Подчиняясь, Шинтаро ведет глаза чуть правее от экрана. Темные острые зрачки в красном завораживают. Ничего необычного. Мальчик поводит перед собой рукой и кладет ладони на наполовину прикрытые шортами коленки. На улице отнюдь не лето и сознание Шинтаро где-то на задворках озадачивается выбором такой одежды.

— Это тело ничуть не походит ни на одно из тех, какие я использовал прежде, как и на те, изображения которых ты хранишь, однако смотришь на меня ты все так же, Кисараги Шинтаро.

Звучит как упрек. Подразумевается как упрек, если подумать. Но на самом деле не упрек, а простое замечание со стороны. Так же как и «сегодня теплая погода» звучит перефразированное уже привычное «ты желаешь этого тела». Журавликов до тысячи еще слишком много, бетон гладкий и сухой, возможные трещины на нем — чудо, и даже так Шинтаро в этот раз этого не сносит — сегодня они в его доме, а это что-то да значит.

— Эти фотографии и этот мальчик тут ни при чем. Что ты вообще предполагаешь, когда я…  
Шинтаро осекается — вовремя осознает, что неправильно начав, все в лучшем случае разрешится тем, что над ним посмеются. Для таких заявлений еще очень и очень рано.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я предполагал?

Молча в ответ, он, отпуская спинку стула, за которую все это время держится, отстраняется на шаг, будто это поможет придумать лучший вариант на неожиданную заинтересованность и отворачивается. Стена радость не выдаст и Шинтаро широко улыбается, хоть и всего на мгновение — исход в любом случае останется неизменным. Игнорируя «внутренний голос», приравнивающий теперешнюю возможность высказаться с желаемым им в общем целом, он идет к кровати и падает лицом в подушку. Подальше от искушения, которое таким образом суживается до совсем не привлекательного высокого тона, пусть и взрослых мыслей.

Скрипит стул — мальчик не встает, но двигается, поворачивая себя к Шинтаро. Облокачиваясь на ручку, подпирая ладонью подбородок, он почти что разочарованно тянет слова, что детским голосом похоже на канитель по конфетам. Шинтаро превозмогает себя и накрывается одеялом. С головой.

— А ведь я дал тебе такой шанс, Кисараги Шинтаро. Это тело не способно на хоть какое-то успешное сопротивление. Неужели границы твоей морали все еще высоки настолько, что преступать их ты можешь только в фантазиях?

Уши слушают ребенка, а вот «наполнитель» воспринимает все совсем иначе, отчего очередное предложение себя, теперь уже не в нагло открытой форме, вгоняет Шинтаро в больший соблазн, чем раньше. Недостаточный для согласия, однако, уже вынуждающий задуматься, правда над другим: как до такого доходит? Это же своеобразная форма издевательств, так как он вообще выбирает между «да» и «нет»?  
Вновь скрипит стул. Шинтаро знает, что за этим последует и не собирается ничего с этим делать. Шелестя тканью, мальчик присаживается рядом.

— Если собираешься спать, то я не против.

Ожидание не спасает от вздрагивания, стоит ладошке прикоснуться к спине. Холод ощущается даже сквозь одежду. Для ребенка такое совсем не нормально, но не для его теперешнего обладателя. Ему всегда холодно. Он не способен сохранять тепло сам. Именно эту странность Шинтаро избирает себе в оправдание, когда мальчик забирается под одеяло целиком и, подныривая под локоть, устраивается под подбородком. Непривычная близость вызывает неприятные ощущения, желание съежиться и отстраниться. Шинтаро терпит.

Маленькое тело прижимающееся к груди беззащитно и хрупко, как и говорит мальчик. Его не составит труда вынудить сделать все, что угодно. Шинтаро ничего не стоит воспользоваться доверием, данным превосходством в силе и, положив руку ребенку на шею, сильно сжать, пожертвовав малым ради много. Или же оставить попытки достучаться до того, чего у этого существа попросту нет и удовлетвориться предложенным. Ненасытности эти варианты, где он в любом случае что-то теряет и недополучает, не нравятся.

Сонливость не приходит и Шинтаро начинает считать журавлики. Заснувший мальчик не чувствует легких прикосновений к макушке. Не слышит он и едва различимый шепот. Шинтаро слушают две змеи.


	8. Моль

Пустая голова. Наполненные свежим воздухом легкие. Солнце, заставляющее щуриться. Крики чаек. Шинтаро не любит выбираться на природу, но сейчас, пока кожа еще не охлынула от кондиционера, он действительно наслаждается пейзажем широко раскинутым покуда видят глаза.

— Кисараги!

Шинтаро оборачивается на зов и с неохотой кивает, вяло поднимая руку. Леность и усталость возвращаются вместе с надобностью заходить в автобус. Он, как ни странно, последний, не считая пары разговаривающих с учителем одноклассниц. На девушек Куроха-сенсей не смотрит. Смотрит на Шинтаро. Прямо, поверх их голов. Шинтаро ощущает, что ему уже холоднее — взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего — из-за него учителю приходится слушать болтовню, а тратить время на подобное тот не любит.

— Пошевеливайся, Кисараги, и вы обе тоже!

Прикрикнув для приличия на учеников, Куроха первыми дает им войти. Девушки изображают для Шинтаро что-то, что он воспринимает как благодарность с их стороны — общаться с этим учителем на сторонние темы несколько минут — чудо, и проворно спешат на свои места, громко поминая остальных подруг. Шинтаро делает шаг на ступеньку и сходит с тротуара, вторую он не преодолевает, но оборачивается, о чем жалеет: учитель подталкивает его в спину, от чего он едва не теряет равновесие.

— Вперед, Кисараги, не задерживай класс.

Шинтаро слушается и идет вперед, плюхаясь на место с единственным человеком во всем классе, что не боится говорить ему в лицо все, что думает. В этот раз ничего не меняется и Аяно задает свой вопрос. Она всегда спрашивает, будто Шинтаро самый умный человек на свете, а не просто один из стипендиатов школы.

— Ты что-то не так сделал, Шинтаро? Куроха-сенсей трижды тебя называл.  
— Кто знает… — выдыхает Шинтаро и откидывается на сиденье, уже млея от прохлады.

Куроха в это время что-то рассказывает, но Шинтаро не слушает. Все обращаются к этому учителю по имени — тот так просит в первый урок и никто не возражает. Желающие знать причину, конечно, появляются, но у этого учителя, в отличие от других, аура устрашительности гораздо плотнее и за весь год обучения никто спросить не решается. Всем достаточно «ему просто не нравится своя фамилия» вместо возможных неприятностей.

— Кисараги Шинтаро, что я только что сказал?

Уже четвертый раз. Шинтаро удивленно хлопает глазами в потолок, а затем смотрит на Аяно: та изображает святую невинность и отводит взгляд — тоже не слушала. Собираясь с мыслями и, не находя там ничего, что можно использовать в оправдание или же ответ, он честно признается, что не слушал. Куроха выглядит довольным, что ловит его, что не спасает от замечания, из-за которого хохочет весь автобус:

— На экскурсии советую тебе с подружкой держаться за руки, все равно потеряетесь, так найдетесь хоть вместе.

На самом деле это не смешно, однако Шинтаро осознает, что засмеялся бы сам, не было бы сказано это про него. Он не замечает, как Аяно дико краснеет — следит, как Куроха, убирая руку с сиденья перед ним, разворачивается, из-за чего короткий хвост темных волос забавно подпрыгивает над широкой спиной; смотрит, как на это реагирует соседка впереди, буквально пожирая учителя взглядом. Есть в этом что-то отвратительное, что Шинтаро расценивает как зависть: Куроха молодой и привлекательный, только что закончивший обучение, а одноклассница восхищена и в то же время поглощена гормонами, лето как-никак. Так со стороны кажется всем: безответная любовь, в жизни все проще — мимолетное увлечение.

Не желая слушать еще один упрек, теперь Шинтаро обращается в слух. По крайней мере пытается, потому что соседка впереди начинает разговор вполголоса с братом — они близнецы. Шепчет девушка почти впритык к уху, но Шинтаро улавливает важные обрывки. Ему не составляет труда понять ее планы на вечер и участь в том брата: она собирается признаться учителю. «Смело», — думает Шинтаро и в этот раз вовремя смотрит прямо на Куроху, когда тот обращает внимание в его сторону. Волнение мигом выпинывает из сознания не такой уж и важный чужой секрет и Шинтаро забывает.

Вечером в отеле все сидят по номерам — не то чтобы хотят — комендантский час, что не мешает некоторым собираться в группы и заниматься чем попало. Чем попало — это Шинтаро относит к тому, о чем сейчас разговаривает Аяно с подругами. Одногодок-друзей у него самого нет и поэтому он шатается по коридорам в поисках занятия — так он себя обманывает. Ему очень везет — быстро находит искомое — в конце коридора ведущего на улицу, как маяк, яркой красной точкой горит сигарета. Второй учитель не курит, тут не ошибиться. Стараясь сильно не шаркать тапочками, пока подходит, Шинтаро обращается к нему издали.

— Куроха-сенсей.

Учитель оборачивается. На улице не так уж и светло, но блеклый красный освещает его лицо достаточно, чтобы не гадать о настроении — недовольном. По нему видно, что в таком месте он чтобы побыть одному. Куроха сводит брови вместе, убирает руку из-под подбородка и достает ей изо рта сигарету. 

— Кисараги. Так у тебя все-таки нет друзей?

Пятый. Вопрос звучит риторически.

— Есть, но в другом классе, сенсей.

Шинтаро садится с ним рядом почти без промедления, хотя места и на одного не так уж и много. Они соприкасаются плечами. 

— А вы? Смотрю, не очень дружны с коллегами, раз одни тут.  
— Лучше я просижу тут полночи, чем буду делить телевизор с этим старым хрычом.

На самом деле «хрыч» не намного старше Курохи, но у Шинтаро нет желания поправлять. Его манит испускающий белые струи с отвратительным запахом въедающимся в легкие копящийся на кончике пепел сигареты, обращающийся из красного в серый. Пара пальцев, меж которых тот висит, выглядя так, будто готов упасть, привлекает не меньше. В лицо Шинтаро не смотрит. Сидит, ни о чем не думая, выжидая, когда столбик надломится и, когда на колено ложится ладонь, отвечает движением рефлекторно.

— Шинтаро.

Вместе с именем в рот попадает привкус табака. Шинтаро хмурится и смазывает с губ большим пальцем то, что еще не успело впитаться. Желание встать и уйти или хотя бы попросить прекратить так делать, не появляется. Впрочем, ему это не то чтобы дорого, так что он спрашивает.

— Почему я?  
— Потому что идиот.

Куроха стряхивает пепел в пачку и возвращает сигарету в рот. Руку тоже убирает. Недолго думая, Шинтаро соглашается. Мысленно.

— И все-таки зачем?  
— Ты знаешь, что Татеяма-кун в тебя влюблена?

Вопрос на вопрос выводит из себя, но совсем не так, как надо. Сказанное неожиданно трудно для восприятия.

— Но... мы же просто… друзья…

— Именно поэтому ты идиот. — Он выдувает Шинтаро в лицо струю дыма и с довольством наблюдает, как тот закашливается. — Это даже в чем-то очаровательно.

Учитель встает, тушит сигарету об пачку, убирает туда окурок. По деревянной поверхности его удаляющиеся шаги кажутся оглушительно громкими, так что Шинтаро поднимается следом только спустя десяток и, маша перед собой рукой, безнадежно пытаясь избавиться от запаха, чуть ли не бежит следом и хватает Куроху за рукав юката. Тот останавливается, но не оборачивается.

— Мои отношения с Аяно вас не касаются, а в том, чтобы быть идиотом, нет ничего плохого. Все это не ответ на мой вопрос, сенсей.  
— Именно из-за того, что ты это не сознаешь, мне это и нравится.  
— Что?  
— У меня нет причины тебе отвечать.

Куроха делает неожиданный шаг вперед и Шинтаро шагает следом, протискиваясь мимо него прямо по коридору и замирает, когда тот его ловит. Наклоняясь к самому уху, учитель медленно и четко произносит:

— Чуть не попались, — смешливо.

Куроха отстраняется и идет вперед дальше. Шинтаро же с несколько секунд стоит, не решаясь, а затем оборачивается: там пусто. Скорее всего, никого и не было. Ощущая, как ком недовольства растет в горле, Шинтаро срывается с места. Потеряв Куроху из вида, у него все еще есть шанс его догнать. О своем вопросе, как и полученных не на него ответах он совершенно не задумывается. И догоняет. У самой комнаты, выделенной учителям.

— О?

Заинтригованность будит в Шинтаро гордость. За что он не знает, но без задних мыслей перешагивает порог темной комнаты, когда Куроха ее перед ним открывает.


	9. Проба

Лицом в пыльный мат, едва выкраивая мгновения в редких возможностях отвернуться для вздоха, Шинтаро бессмысленно проводит послеурочное время. Сидя у него на спине Куроха не придает значения никаким звукам с его стороны, продолжая, ради чего бы он это не делал, водить по оголенной спине рукой, оглаживая, едва касаясь, надавливая на кожу. Начиная с ямки под затылком, шеей, прикрытой короткими волосками и ниже, меж плеч прямо по «желобу» меж сведенных вместе лопаток, привязанным к запястьям локтям, зафиксированным в ладонях, и пальцам, подрагивающим от напряжения в неудобной позе. Покрасневшей вокруг крепко затянутой веревкой кожи он не касается, молчаливо и неторопливо, похоже, скорее всего, в задумчивости, монотонно повторяя одни и те же движения. Невнятное мычание как фон мыслям Куроху не трогает.

Обильно смоченный слюной галстук во рту жевать неприятно. Шинтаро понимает, что тот мог бы быть не просто всунут как кляп, а обернут вокруг головы и завязан концами. Это знание чуть смягчает краски вокруг происходящего, но он все равно пытается на выдохе исторгнуть ткань и получить возможность спросить. Что именно — сейчас не так важно, главное — процесс, отвлекающий от более чем очевидного: растущего нежелания что-либо делать и просто сдаться.

Куроха кусается неожиданно. Используя вместо зубов рот, ощупывая губами, убеждая, что все это сродни массажу, а не насильное лишение возможности двигаться, слегка цепляя зубами складку собранной меж ними кожи, Куроха сдавливает сначала неощутимо. Боль накатывает постепенно. Еще слабая, не кажется угрожающей. Шинтаро с инстинктами не соглашается и, насколько позволяет поза, ищет, шевелясь, возможность отстраниться. Замереть, следом резко дернувшись, заставляет дикое незнакомое чувство. Шинтаро предполагает, что оно это «когда от тебя откусывают». Каннибализм исключен, однако одна мысль о нем пугает, разрастается по всей голове как пожар, распространяя нереалистичное, но настолько подходящее Курохе «он это сделает».

Второй раз Куроха не кусает. Дышит, как и прежде, что Шинтаро до этого не замечал — приказывал себе не замечать, так что от этого жарче, чем есть. И без того чувствительная кожа на «ласку» пальцем, проверяющим насколько сильно та пострадала, отзывается твердой паникой. Крови, кажется, нет? Сказать ничего нельзя и Шинтаро мычит громче, чем прежде, надеясь отвлечь внимания от тела к себе. Куроха это замечает, не может не заметить — так Шинтаро думает, однако вновь прикасающиеся к тому же месту губы отбивают эти мысли как несущественные.

— Терпи.

Монотонно-безразличный тон иначе, чем приказ воспринимать сложно. Ища в коротком слове хоть каплю разумности, пытаясь сохранить и свои крохи сквозь пульсацию боли и страха, Шинтаро мычит уже тише.

— Думаю, еще пару десятков и хватит.

Едва ли передвигая рот с раны, Куроха кусает вновь. Готовый благодаря данным мыслям вслух, Шинтаро, сощурившись, сдавливает кляп изо всех сил. Так ничуть не менее больно, но хотя бы можно думать иначе.


	10. (Не)решаясь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ где: Куро в Кенджиро, о чем знает лишь Кано. Аяка умерла и не вернулась. Аяно не умирала и вместе с остальными живет отдельно от отца. Шин - Шин ХХХ рута и не знает никого из привычной компашки, исключая сестру, с которой почти не общается.

Кано боится. Дрожа, не сходит с места, пока пытливо-придирчивый взгляд, следуя за рукой, с макушки до пят оглаживает так, как рука по лакированным перилам лестницы при спуске, одним плавным быстрым движением, ничуть не напоминающим ласку. Убеждаяясь, что он безоружен, кивая, человек, который некогда приходится ему отчимом, отворачивается, открываясь для удара в затылок. Шансы минимальны, но Кано задумывается, даже зная, что этого от него ожидают, об убийстве прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Голыми руками. Конечно же, ничего, кроме как думать об этом он не может и не только потому что покушение провалится, но и из-за чувств к этому человеку. Все-таки это лицо, пусть и не родное теперь, остается в его памяти родным. И, даже несмотря на то, что перешагивая через порог когда-то родного дома, он тем самым соглашается, что этому лицу больше никогда не удастся стать таким же родным, делает Кано это без колебаний.

Светлая кухня ничуть не меняется с прежних времен. Лишний там, удивляя, незнакомый Кано человек — унылого вида тип с банкой колы в руках, выглядящий едва ли старше его самого. Отец садится на сторону к незнакомцу, жестом предлагая занять место напротив. Кано подчиняется.

— Позволь представить, Кисараги-кун, это — один из моих сыновей — Кано Шууя. Сегодня он планирует попытаться меня убить. Кано-кун, это — Кисараги Шинтаро. Так получилось, что мы разделяем общие интересы.

Кано кивает, усиленно притворяясь необеспокоенным. Используя силу своей змеи, он дурачит приподнявшего брови Шинтаро, но с отцом этот трюк не проходит, впрочем, тот не комментирует это. Шинтаро ставит алюминиевую банку, что звонко отдается где-то в углах черепной коробки Кано, завораживая чистым глухим звуком. Голос у него хриплый, будто в горле пересохло.

— Насколько же нужно быть идиотом, чтобы вот так заявиться к вам в лоб, Татеяма-сан? — вопрос риторический, однако Кано не отвечает не потому что не хочет — замечает за воротом расстегнутого черного гакурана несколько красных отметин. Как от укуса насекомых. Возможно, что от раскаленного пепла сигареты. Внутри моментально расползается ярость. Шинтаро ее, конечно же, видеть не может.

— Месяц… — шипит Кано. Знает, что бесполезно, но все-таки. Все-таки — причина, почему он здесь. Она важна, как и эти бесполезные слова. — Она умерла всего лишь месяц назад, а ты!.. Ублюдок! — Кано не дает «новой пассии» отца насладиться ничем, кроме значения сказанного. Вскакивая с места, он выносит приговор. — У Татеямы Кенджиро была жена! И он умер, любя лишь ее одну-единственную!

Кано кричит это обоим в лица. От хлопка по столу звонко падает на пол банка. Шинтаро откланяется на стуле назад, увеличивая расстояние, балансируя на двух ножках.

— Так это все-таки месть за мать. Кано? Или как тебя там? Я знаю, что у него была жена. Но была же. Теперь ее нет. Теперь он мой.

Кано поднимает и даже заносит руку. Перехватывает ее отец и, встречаясь с ним красным взглядом, как куклу откидывает на место.

— Манеры, Кано-кун. — Отец садится. — Кисараги-кун такой же мой гость, как и ты. Что касается наших с ним взаимоотношений… Тебя ведь это совсем не интересует.

«Не интересует», — соглашается Кано и тут же добавляет, — «если только не под видом отца, а настоящей сущностью, тогда не интересует» Но это же его отец. Это — осквернение чести мертвых. Пока он сидит, на автомате потирая ушибленное запястье, Отец и Шинтаро его не ждут, перебрасываясь парой реплик о домашних делах, из которых Кано делает вывод, что живут они, слава богу, раздельно.

— Я не думал, что Кано-кун окажется настолько агрессивно настроенным, — в это Кано не верит ни разу, — поэтому тебе стоит уйти.

На это Шинтаро впервые проявляет эмоции, требующие от лица всей работы мышц. Сводя брови, он возмущенно выпучивает глаза, морщит нос, кривит рот. Общее выражение напоминает ревность, но Кано не уверен.

— Ни за что, — категорически отрезает Шинтаро. — Он собирается вас убить. Если нас будет двое, то его шансы упадут в два раза.

— Прости, Кисараги-кун, но тебе придется. — Интонация сменяется с услужливого уговора ребенка в твердый приказ. — Не забывай свое место.

Еще сильнее хмурясь, хотя казалось куда больше, Шинтаро кидает на Кано испепеляющий однозначный взгляд и поднимается. Склоняясь над столом так, чтобы Кано четко представлял, что он делает, Шинтаро подается вперед и касается губ его отца. Проходит секунда. Кано забывает как дышать, впитывая в сетчатку глаз измену. Отец поднимает руку, берет Шинтаро под локоть, проводит ладонью вверх по плечу, шее, ласкает пальцами короткие волосы на затылке, подталкивая на себя. Кано смотрит на них в профиль. Отец — ему в глаза. Сравнение с перилами не приходит.

Отстраняясь, Шинтаро удовлетворенно вздыхает и уходит не прощаясь. Отец не обращает внимания, хлопает по карманам пиджака и извлекает оттуда пачку сигарет. Засовывая палку меж губ, он начинает искать зажигалку.

— Уверен, что сейчас Кисараги-кун ненавистнее тебе ничуть не меньше чем я. Впрочем, это не отменяет вбитой в твою голову глупости о причинении вреда семье. — Поджигает сигарету. — Ты пришел умереть раньше всех, не так ли? Не хватает духу убить ни меня, ни себя.

— Заткнись. — Голос Кано предательски дрожит. Змея внутри старается тщетно — сородич видит прямо сквозь ее обман.

— Полагаю, выбор смерти ты оставишь на меня? Я подберу такой, чтобы никто об этом не узнал. Скажем… отправлю тебя к родственникам в деревню справиться как у них дела. Они заболели всей семьей, а ты за ними поухаживаешь. Как тебе? Остальные в твое отсутствие с радостью вернутся в этот дом.

— Заткнись… — едва слышно шипит Кано.

— Нет-нет, молчать я не буду. Как можно, когда ты настолько погряз? — Отец щурится сквозь дым. Третий красный огонек сияет не так ярко как глаза. — Особенно сейчас, после того, как ты узнал о существовании Кисараги-куна. Знаешь… обычно он ненавидит меня гораздо и во много десятков яростнее и глубже тебя. Но тут я не давал ему причин для этого, ему несказанно повезло пропустить этот раунд нашей маленькой игры. В общем-то, это не удивительность, а следствие случайности. Пожалуй, сейчас настоящее чудо это его абсолютно противоположные свойственным чувства. Не то чтобы они очень интересны.

Кано не понимает и повторяет скорее интуитивно.

— Заткнись.

— Зачем же? Я делаю тебе одолжение и рассказываю о том, что в твоей голове без объяснений не уместится. Пускай ты не запомнишь, подобное происходит довольно редко, так что мне хочется поделиться этим событием. Итак, представляешь себе, Этот Кисараги Шинтаро испытывает ко мне влечение. Не сказал бы, что того рода, что и ты, но близкое.

— Я тебя!..

— Ты хочешь беззаботно умереть, не взяв за это ответственность, - обрывает отец.  
Внутри Кано что-то ломается. У него нет ни шанса, и он и отец это прекрасно знает, но он все равно поддается на провокацию. Кухня ничуть не меняется внешне, и из-за этого возможно и внутри. Кано кидается к ящику, где, как он помнит, лежат ножи. Первый попавшийся оказывается достаточно удобным, чтобы, особо не присматриваясь, не поранить руку, хватаясь за лезвие вместо ручки. Отец вынимает из губ сигарету и выдыхает облако дыма, стряхивает накопившийся пепел в пепельницу. Кано привычный и не кашляет.

— В следующий раз постарайся не разочаровывать меня, Кано-кун.

Дернуться с места оказывается до безобразия тяжело. Будто гравитация решает сыграть над ним злую шутку, Кано делает вместо двух широких шагов один. В груди становится одновременно пусто и горячо. Прежде чем осознать происходящее с телом, он делает еще один шаг и едва не опрокидывает стол. Упираясь руками в твердую поверхность, расплывающимся взглядом он пытается вынудить ноги слушаться, сползая на пол, под конец цепляясь пальцами за самый край стола. Ему не верится до самого последнего мгновения перед падением на спину. То, что он умирает перед попыткой убить. А кто же убийца?

С пола Кано видит две пары ног в брюках. Одни принадлежат отцу, существо в котором так и не принимает его всерьез ни на долю секунды. Рядом — незнакомые, но слишком обычные, как и кожаные туфли еще ниже — школьные, какие Кано ни разу, кажется, за свою жизнь так и не надевает. Связность мыслей он теряет где-то в этом отрезке обдумывания. А затем засыпает.


	11. Марево

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шин и Аяно меняются ролями.

Колокола звенят, предвещая беду. Или поют от радости? Отмеряют чье-то время? Или же у этого оглушающего лязга нет причин?  
Аяно сидит за партой, смотрит в окно единственной в кабинете стены. Со всех сторон давит бесконечностью небо и море, сверху — колокола, этажом ниже — накренившаяся башня с часами, из окна — не собирающееся опускаться за линию горизонта солнце. Все это — сон.

Аяно моргает.

Статичный пейзаж изменяется: вдали подрагивает маленькое продолговатое пятно — кто-то идет.  
— Давно не виделись, — звучит со спины. Она улыбается закату, оборачивается:  
— Добрый вечер, Шинтаро.  
Он поправляет шарф — прячет в нем изогнутые вверх губы.  
— Ты меня вспомнила.

Аяно моргает.

Все парты уставлены вазами. В каждой по белому цветку. Шинтаро сидит напротив. Глаза у него красные-красные, цвета плаща героя. На шее — поверх шарфа — змея.  
— Я надоедаю тебе каждую ночь… — Закидывая руку к затылку, Шинтаро трет шею, отводя взгляд. — Поздновато извиняться, но… прости, что втянул в это.  
— Все в порядке, ведь мы же друзья.  
— Прости.  
Тусклые слова заглушает возобновляющийся шум. Шинтаро задирает голову. Аяно тоже смотрит. Язычки скачут туда-сюда, трезвоня. Предостерегают? Или же смеются?  
— Прости, — кажется, именно это говорит Шинтаро — Аяно все еще не слышит, но читает по губам. Повторяет:  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. — Неожиданно осознает — он о другом. — Не уходи! Еще рано!

Аяно моргает. Глупая вода в этот раз не слушается и бежит из глаз, капает на руки, сжимающие подол юбки. На пол. Растворяет сон. Колокола не умолкают. Кажется, они предвещают рассвет. Впрочем, Аяно в кабинете уже нет. Только Шинтаро и белые цветы.


	12. Мат

Изначально белый на темнеющем фоне неба, серея, докуда достают глаза, всюду снег. Время близится к девяти вечера. Посреди безмолвного длинного поля пустая трасса, ряд одиноких фонарей и кучка подростков, ютящихся у дорожного знака обозначающего остановку. Они стоят так вот уже с час, вглядываясь в каждую проезжающую мимо машину и, убеждаясь, что это не автобус и не машина друзей, сокрушенно вздыхают.

— Если бы Кисараги быстрее малевала свои каракули, то мы бы уже уехали, — колко нарушает тишину один из них и, ловя на себе раздраженные взгляды — говорит он это, пусть и другими словами, уже раз так десятый, топчется на месте, скрипя снегом. — Мне скучно.

Полная праведного гнева одна из девушек — всего их три, закрывает собой ту, что в смешной шапке с кроликом. Размахивая руками, будто это как-то придает веса словам, она, пожалуй, единственная, кто еще способна на такую активность.

— Нам тоже всем скучно, но это не повод обижать Момо-чан! Она же извинилась!

— П-простите, Куроха-сан, — подает голос виновница и несмело выглядывает из-за плеча подруги. — Нужно было отказаться давать автографы.

— Хватит, Момо-чан, ты уже извинилась! Не нужно унижаться! И Шинтаро… — она прерывается, оборачиваясь, и ищет взглядом того, кого назвала. — Почему ты молчишь?!

Выкрик достаточно громок, чтобы вывести из задумчивости парня, смотрящего в серую даль. Впрочем, реагирует он вяло, предпочитая не обратить внимания, с какой надеждой девушки на него смотрят.

— Аяно, не трать энергию понапрасну, нам еще неизвестно сколько тут стоять. Момо, прекращай оправдываться. Куроха… — Тот, кто все это начинает, на свое имя многозначительно приподнимает брови. — …Нет, ничего.

Вздох если не синхронен, то достаточен, чтобы дать Шинтаро почувствовать, что в нем разочаровались.

— Они-чан, какой ты… тьфу!

Момо фыркает и, будто и не опасаясь вовсе, проходит мимо Курохи под навес остановки. Уже сидящая на скамейке девочка слабо улыбается ее хмурой мине и двигается, давая сесть. Аяно повторяет за Момо, только вот места уже нет, и ей приходится прислоняться спиной к холодной стене остановки. Женское трио, собравшись в единую линию, еще раз одаривает Шинтаро многозначительным взглядом и тот тушуется еще больше.

— У вас так всегда?

— Как «так»?

Куроха поводит плечами, разминаясь и, не желая продолжать издалека, сокращает меж ними расстояние. Настолько, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. Специально ли, но он закрывает Шинтаро от остальных друзей. Девушки мгновенно теряют к ним интерес и начинают свой разговор.

— Не важно. Лучше скажи: у тебя сколько с собой денег?

— Думаю, тысяч пять еще осталось. У Момо должно быть боль… Что ты делаешь?!

Возмущение оправдано: Куроха без предупреждения берет его лицо в ладони. Пытаясь смахнуть руки, Шинтаро отступает назад, но тот делает шаг вперед и ничего не меняется.

— Мне холодно, — ничуть не убедительно делает одолжение Куроха.

— У тебя есть перчатки.

— Мне холодно и скучно.

Расширенное объяснение уже выводит из себя, и Шинтаро, не знающий как реагировать прежде, высвобождается. Пытается, по крайней мере, перехватывая чужие запястья, и давя вниз. Куроха двигает ладони дальше на щеки, ласкает большими пальцами скулы.

— Мы вообще-то не одни, — пробует воззвать к голосу разума Шинтаро. Смотрит прямо, не в глаза. — Там твоя сестра. И моя.

Куроха тыкается губами в губы. Не прерывая прикосновения-поцелуя, оставляет мазками пару других на щеке и скуле и трется лицом об лицо будто кошка. Когда ему надоедает, он холодным воздухом выдыхает на ухо:

— И что с того?

Шинтаро уже тоже все равно. Пользуясь немым разрешением, Куроха развязывает его шарф, отгибает следующий на пути ворот пуховика и склоняется над оголенной кожей. Прижимается то щекой, то лбом, то губами, дышит носом, бросая Шинтаро в дрожь. Лицо Курохи кажется настолько же холодным, как согревающим дыхание. Шинтаро вместо рук вцепляется ему куртку и, комкая капюшон, тянет вновь, теперь уже не чтобы остановить, но быть ближе. Слушаясь, Куроха обнимает его за талию. Расстегнуть все еще мешающийся ворот, будучи прижатыми друг к другу, непросто, однако Куроха справляется.

Молния для двоих жужжит оглушительно, а увлеченные беседой девушки не придают значения этому звуку, или же не слышат. Шинтаро отпускает капюшон, обхватывает плечи и вновь забывается. Довольные вздохи Курохи, больше похожие на кошачье урчание, убеждают, что он делает правильно, двигая руки ниже, прощупывая тело сквозь толстую преграду.

— Куроха-сан!

Аяно оказывается так близко, что Шинтаро чудом не подпрыгивает, вот только с места сходит и, не удерживаясь на ногах, поскальзывается на снегу. Не падает только потому, что Куроха его крепко держит. Отвечает за них обоих тоже Куроха.

— Ты же на него обиделась, Татеяма. Чего тебе надо?  
— Не важно, что надо мне. Что вы с Шинтаро делаете?

Чувствуя, как краснеет, ведь ответ очевиден, Шинтаро отворачивается, благо с другой стороны Аяно нет. Зато там есть Момо. И Мари, впервые вставшая со скамейки за все это время. Сестра подозрительно молчит, а вот вторая высказывается.

— Шинтаро-кун, неужели вы и они-сама!..

Закончить договорить нечто, что нанесет непоправимый вред его репутации, не дает, как ни странно Аяно, впрочем, вполне случайно: она без промедления берет Шинтаро за локоть и тянет на себя. Из-за этого равновесие тот теряет вновь, но без последствий опять же лишь благодаря Курохе, не собирающегося отпускать. Назад Шинтаро все-таки отклоняться продолжает — Аяно не сдается.

— Куроха-сан, отдайте Шинтаро, — едва ли не скрипит зубами девушка от натуги — сил на одновременную речь и «борьбу» у нее едва хватает. — Отпустите!

— Еще чего. Он мой.

Одновременная картинная реакция Момо и Мари — пораженные выкрики, остаются без внимания: Шинтаро будто в замедленной съемке наблюдает, как Куроха одной рукой отцепляет от его локтя ладони Аяно и отталкивает от себя. Когда перед глазами взлетает красный шарф, Шинтаро, протягивая руку вперед, действует инстинктивно. И ловит. От падения это не спасает, но девушка пользуется секундным равновесием, выбирая направление и, выставив одну ногу вперед, подсекает Куроху под колени. Такого тот не выдерживает, и они валятся в снег втроем, зацепляя и стоящих рядом Мари и Момо.

Каждый возмущается поведением всех, но не себя и они выбираются из-под друг друга дольше, чем могли бы. Пострадавших к счастью нет, а едва не раздавленного оказавшегося на самом низу Шинтаро, которому к тому попал за шиворот снег, таковым признают. Боевой дух Аяно не гаснет и она, убедившись, что все в порядке, вновь начинает выспрашивать у Курохи зачем он пристает к Шинтаро. «Будто ты не видела», - написано на его лице, но он молчит – лицо Шинтаро об этом не менее говоряще. 

— Аяно, уйди, пожалуйста, — просит он, расстегивает пуховик и, ежась, от холода, передает его Момо. Та даже не спорит, в отличие от Аяно, все еще выглядящей непреклонной, берет Мари под руку и уходит отряхивать снег и воду к скамейке.

— Шинтаро, но разве от тебя не принуждал?!..

— Мне холодно. Ничего он со мной не сделает.

Аяно хочет сказать что-то еще, но Шинтаро отворачивается, без промедления шагая в объятия Курохи расстегнувшего свою куртку. Самодовольно улыбающийся ей Куроха и хмурящийся сам себе Шинтаро со стороны выглядят до смешного расслабленно, вопреки ожидаемой Аяно неловкости. Чтобы убедиться в предположении, девушка возвращается к скамейке и присоединяется к подругам. Сама она снег с себя счищать не спешит, только делает вид, на деле наблюдая. Колкие слова, раздающиеся на всю остановку, хотя и предназначенные Курохе, Аяно отчего-то чувствует вонзающимися в себя. Глотая откуда-то вставший в горле комок, она закрывает глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть. Вспомнить, когда таким же тоном Шинтаро последний раз ругал ее за неправильно решенные примеры, совсем не трудно, пускай и было это давно. Аяно трудно признать себе, что больше она не особенна.


	13. Волей

— Не трогай.

Угрожающее шипение вынуждает отдернуть руку. Налитые злобой желтые глаза сковывают, но все-таки не убивают и Шинтаро повторяет попытку, тыкая пальцем в чужую щеку. От настоящей кожа андроида не отличается, не то чтобы есть с чем сравнивать.

— Убери руку.

Шинтаро слушается и отступает. Взгляд прожигает спину до тех пор, пока он не выходит из комнаты. В коридоре он едва не сталкивается с Мари, чуть не опрокидывая поднос с парой кружек, благо вовремя успевает поймать девушку за руки. Признательно улыбаясь, Мари выдыхает.

— Спасибо. Ты уже уходишь? А я вам чай сделала. С печеньем. Мы его с бабушкой вместе пекли.

С места она не сходит, закрывая собой единственный проход к выходу. Шинтаро хочет уйти. Собирается. Но, видя, как Мари безнадежно пытается сохранить лицо, молчит и старается заставить себя отвести глаза. Этого тоже не выходит.

Сейчас их в старой квартире банды трое. Шинтаро, Ясноглазый Змей и Мари. Последние тут живут вместе с Азами и Шион, которых сегодня нет. Поэтому-то Шинтаро и приглашен составить Мари и ее «брату» компанию, как «единственный посвященный в происходящее», каким он себя ни разу не считает и не без оснований. Причину, зачем держать рядом Змея, Азами ему не называет.  
Беря поднос в одну руку, Шинтаро кладет ладонь девушке на плечо.

— Раз уж ты старалась, то задержусь еще ненадолго. Сам я не голоден, а… он… может быть захочет.

Фальшиво улыбаясь, что он делает в последнее время слишком часто, Шинтаро разворачивается на месте и, не давая Мари что-либо сказать в ответ, возвращается в комнату. Он продолжает кривить губы пока садится на прежнее место, ставит поднос на стол и составляет кружки и тарелки с печеньем. Стоит взглянуть на Змея, как лицо само принимает пустое выражение.

— Мари сделала печенье. Ешь.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны остаться ради такой мелочи.

Змей откидывается на спинку дивана, сложив руки на груди. Так Шинтаро, сидящему на стуле напротив, видеть его лицо становится труднее.

— На чем мы остановились?

Шинтаро знает, к чему тот ведет, и опережает.

— Мне было интересно насколько ты человек. И я проверил.

Змей дергает углом рта.

— Кажется, ты совсем не хочешь, чтобы мне понравилось это… — пренебрежительным тоном, — печенье.

Шинтаро берет кружку в руки, обхватывает пальцами всю горячую поверхность и заглядывает внутрь. Чайное отражение показывает улыбку. У них обоих, хоть и вовсе не старающихся, так себе получается «налаживать контакт». Шинтаро это особо не интересно, даже опуская все слои отвращения к убийце, а Змею, вынужденному приказом «королевы», это не жизненно необходимо. Таким образом, они просто убивают время. Впрочем, Змей любит сотрясать с ним воздух, все еще непривыкший к тому, что в настоящий момент Шинтаро второй с конца из тех, кого он может поддеть. Так выходит и в этот раз. Кажется.

— Ты, в отличие от моей прежней госпожи, точно знаешь, чего хочешь, а я могу это тебе дать.

— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

Змей издает смешок — держать лицо — искусство, которым Шинтаро не владеет. Так и не попробовав чай, он ставит кружку обратно на стол.

— Тогда зачем ты ко мне приходишь? Ради королевы? — Змей поднимает руку ладонью вверх, направляет ее на Шинтаро. — Но ее замечательные друзья прекрасно справляются с тем, чтобы покидая этот дом и не пересекаясь в нем со мной, она чувствовала себя в безопасности. А вместо того, чтобы отправить ее к ним, моя прежняя хозяйка уходит сама и посылает сюда одного тебя. Не находишь это странным?

— Это — дом Мари, а не твой. Я прихожу к ней, а не к тебе.

— И все же ты сейчас разговариваешь со мной, а не с ней.

— Она хочет… — Змей не перебивает, но Шинтаро замолкает — тот только и ждет завязки чего-то «интересного». — Если тебе известно все лучше меня, то говори сам.

— Как скажешь. — Тут его губам следует широко растянуться, однако он сводит брови. — Ты понятия не имеешь, зачем приходишь, даже не догадываешься, почему меня оставили в этом теле и не осознаешь, что с тобой происходит.

Шинтаро берет с тарелки печенье и отправляет в рот. Тихий хруст отдается в ушах, на языке остается сладкий привкус. Змей не сводит с Шинтаро глаз. Прожевав и проглотив, Шинтаро пьет. Что-то в глубине на расплывчатое «пояснение» шевелится слабым подозрением. Однако слишком уж все похоже на искусно поданную правду. Стоит уйти. Стоило — сейчас уже поздно.

— И? — произносит Шинтаро. — Объясняй дальше.

— С чего бы? Ведь тебе от меня ничего не нужно. Тем более ты и сам все скоро поймешь. Думаю, в следующий раз.

— Если я приду, — не упускает шанса Шинтаро. Встает, но еще не уходит, прежде договаривая. — Ты прав — мне стоит быть с Мари.

Подняв вторую руку ладонью вверх Змей сцепляет ее с другой в замок и опускает меж колен, садясь. Широко кривит губы углами вниз, сверля спину Шинтаро. Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Змей откидывается обратно на диван.

— Я не единственный подвластный воле королевы.


	14. Поцелуи насильно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ау без глаз. Все школьники, Куроха студент. По найденному на тумбе из списка идей для драбблов о поцелуях: forceful kiss.

Шинтаро прекрасно знал, что Куроха недолюбливал его друзей. Его образ жизни. Его самого, в конце концов. Ничего из этого не мешало им состоять в обоюдно непризнаваемых отношениях. Впрочем, слушать, как Куроха постоянно и без стеснения высказывает ему свое недовольство по любому поводу, выводило Шинтаро из себя. Особенно в последнее время, когда Куроха, будучи не приглашенным, присоединялся к Шинтаро и его друзьям и портил все веселье, в лучшем случае называя времяпровождение за автоматами детскими забавами.  
В этот раз Куроха подгадал момент настолько искусно, что у Шинтаро, получившего возможность дать рукам отдохнуть и наблюдать, как Такане всухую отделывает в стрелялки Кано, сперло дыхание.

— Этот Кано, кажется, из приюта?

К счастью еще не успевший глотнуть из алюминиевой банки Шинтаро все-таки закашлялся. Облокачивающийся ему на плечо Куроха смерил его раздраженным взглядом за неожиданную тряску.

— Ты серьезно хочешь опять начать критиковать моих друзей? С Кано я знаком пару недель. Откуда ТЫ знаешь, что он из приюта?

— У меня свои источники.

— Знаешь, что!..

Шинтаро умолк, заметив, как Мари подняла глаза от экрана и уставилась прямо в их сторону. К ним она была ближе всех и, пускай и не слышала, но понять, что они ссорятся, могла и без этого. Шинтаро состроил подобие улыбки. Такане что-то громко выкрикнула и Мари на это отвлеклась.

— Сето, с которым ты знаком дольше, из того же приюта. — Тут же продолжил Куроха. — А ты настолько легковерный, что если тебе подмешают что-то, ты на них даже не подумаешь.

Шинтаро промолчал. Хлебнул содовой из банки, подержал ее во рту, проглотил и все-таки решился.

— Куроха-кун, сделай одолжение и прими к сведению, что если я школьник, а ты на пару лет старше, то ты ни разу не взрослый и не имеешь права поливать грязью моих друзей, прикрывая это заботой.

— Но я забочусь о тебе, Шинтаро-кун. — Куроха не остался в стороне и так же обратился к нему вопреки привычному. — И ты все еще ребенок. Наша маленькая разница в возрасте тут роли не играет. К тому же, к примеру, родители твоей подруги Аяно были замечены в…

Не дослушав, Шинтаро дернул плечом и скинул с себя его локоть. Окинув взглядом игровой зал, где их компания была единственными клиентами, он поставил открытую банку подальше от края стола и, нахмурившись, сдерживая громкость, выдал:

— Заткнись!

— О-о? — Куроха на это улыбнулся так, как делал всегда, ощущая себя правым, что составляло большую часть времени. — Вот и доказательство твоего ребячества. Обижаешься на правду.

— Куроха, я тебя предупреждаю! Еще одно слово и!..

— И? И? Что, отсядешь от меня?

Шинтаро на самом деле от него отсел, чтобы тот не лез в его личное пространство. Как оказалось, это только подлило масла в огонь. Но он не сдавался.

— Шинтаро-кун, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Куроха, передвинувшись со скамьи в его сторону, — слухи слухами, конечно, но те, что доходят до меня, не беспочвенны и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Вместо того чтобы оправдываться и отсесть еще дальше, Шинтаро остался на месте. Выждал несколько секунд, пока Куроха не сдвинулся еще раз и схватил его за ворот рубашки. Дернул на себя изо всех сил, так что они столкнулись лбами.

— Шин! — зашипел Куроха. Потер ушибленное место и проверил школьников за автоматами. Те ничего не заметили — Кано, судя по источаемым им звукам, похоже, умудрился сделать каким-то чудом счет равным.

— Я же сказал тебе прекратить! Какого черта тебе постоянно нужно меня злить?

— Просто ты все еще ребенок и…

Взбешенный Шинтаро предпринял вторую попытку. Ухватился теперь за галстук, удерживая Куроху на месте, наученный прошлым разом, сократил расстояние меж их лицами менее стремительно, но все равно быстро. Поцелуй вышел короткий — Куроха разжал его ладонь своей и отстранился. Фыркая и едва не отплевываясь, он даже выставил язык.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы чистил зубы после этой дряни, если хочешь меня поцеловать?!

Шинтаро ответил не словами. Положил руку ему на колено и, привстав, поцеловал опять.

Куроха тут же толкнул его в грудь. Ударившись боком об стол, Шинтаро чуть поморщился от боли. Ощущения были недостаточны для синяка, и он уставился на Куроху, ожидая нужную реакцию. Тот было встав, вытер рот, но сел обратно, осознав, что таким образом позволит Шинтаро уйти от ответственности за отвратительный поступок.

— Шинтаро!..

Понять, что Куроха так же разозлился, Шинтаро успел еще за секунду до того, как тот это сказал, поэтому успел зажмуриться прежде, чем осознал неожиданную боль на плече. Эта была уже поприятнее. Самую малость. Куроха его укусил. Недостаточно, чтобы до крови, но след явно остался. Дернувшись, Шинтаро махнул рукой, едва не опрокинув банку, принялся ловить ее обеими руками. Воспользовавшись моментом, Куроха оставил ему почти идентичный укус и на другом плече. Победно улыбнувшись, закончив «пометку», он передвинул ворот футболки на место.

— И кто теперь ведет себя как ребенок? — сказал Шинтаро.

— Уж точно не я.

Шанса отреагировать быстрее Курохи у него не было. Хрустнув банкой, Шинтаро закусил губу и только тут осознал, что стало непривычно тихо. Глянув в сторону автоматов, он вытаращил глаза. Все друзья смотрели прямо на них. Кано даже записывал на камеру телефона, так что тут Шинтаро согласился с Курохой, что тип он подозрительный и бестактный, пускай обсуждали они в нем совершенно другое. Такане брезгливо щурилась. Остальные не проявляли чего-то излишнего, кроме интереса, но чувство не в своей тарелке у Шинтаро не пропало. Ощущая, что вот-вот покраснеет до ушей, он кашлянул в кулак.

— На что уставились?

— Я записываю на тебя компромат, Шинтаро-кун~ — отреагировал первым Кано. Он был, пожалуй, единственным, кто не знал чего не стоило говорить в присутствии Курохи. Шинтаро еще не успел его об этом предупредить. Вышло очень удачно. Пока Куроха не раскрыл рта.

— Вот это я и имел в виду, Шин.

Поднявшись с места, Куроха шагнул к притихшей компании. Кано стоял ближе всех, отобрать у него телефон вышло в одно мгновение. Он только и мог, как хлопать глазами, не в состоянии выдавить из себя и звука. Куроха переломил беленькую раскладушку пополам и вернул владельцу.

— Я же предупреждала, — назидающе произнесла Кидо и положила бедолаге руку на плечо. Тот этого даже не заметил. Остальные загалдели, сочувствуя, но нисколько не обвиняя Куроху. Даже Аяно просто смерила старшего взглядом и, дернув Харуку за рукав, предложила начать следующий раунд игры. Такане ухмыльнулась и освободила место, пересев на другую сторону стола к Шинтаро. Куроха сел напротив нее и облокотился об столешницу, принявшись играть с ней в гляделки. Ее он охарактеризовывал как: «взбалмошную скромницу».

— В этот раз ты выиграл, но в следующий… — начала было Такане. Куроха прервал ее.

— Я победил, и закончим на этом. Деньги.

Такане выудила из кармана юбки несколько бумажек с мелочью, выбрала одну и протянула ему. Куроха презрительно оценил состояние мятых денег, но не стал возражать и сунул их в заранее приготовленный для этого кожаный кошель.

— Мы поспорили, что Кано сегодня нарвется, — пояснила Такане.

Шинтаро свел брови вместе. 

— И часто вы так спорите?

— Первый раз, — ответил за нее Куроха.

— Ага, — подтвердила Такане, не удосужив его взглядом. — Уж больно этот Кано много о себе думает, хотя старше только Мари.

— Кстати о детях…

— Не начинай! — перебил Шинтаро.

— Ладно.

Встав, Куроха выжидающе посмотрел на Шинтаро. Тому не очень-то хотелось уходить, но он поднялся следом. Слушать, как прямо перед ним сплетничают о нем же друзья, желания у него было столько же, как и отвечать на их вопросы о «последних интересностях в личной жизни бойфренда агрессивного студента». Только поэтому, попрощавшись с каждым, чего не сделал Куроха, лишь махнув рукой, он и покинул игровой зал. Остановившись, когда за ним закрылись автоматические двери, Шинтаро окликнул Куроху. Тот обернулся.

— Я не маленький, чтобы вестись на ваш «первый раз».

— Как скажешь, Шин.

— Я серьезно. И, — Шинтаро поравнялся с Курохой, — мы не закончили. Хватит портить мои «детские забавы».

Куроха рассмеялся над использованным тоном. Наклонился к Шинтаро и поцеловал. Отстранившись, моргнул. Сощурился, облизнулся и сплюнул.

— Я вымою тебе рот с мылом!

Шинтаро широко улыбнулся, довольный, что оставил последнее слово за собой. Пока Куроха ломал телефон, он допил содовую, а сейчас сполна поделился вкусом не пары глотков, но всей банки.


	15. (не)Волей (2)

Протянутая рука расслаблена, ровные длинные пальцы манят ухватить белую ладонь. Пожать такую будет одно удовольствие. Шинтаро, не думая, принимает ее в свою и дает поднять себя на ноги. Чужая рука теплая, не так как он ожидает, хотя и прекрасно помнит, что в таком андроид от человека не отличается. Благодарность застревает в горле, и он кашляет, прочищая ком.

— Похоже, ты уже пришел в себя.

Голова у Шинтаро все еще кружится, но не так сильно и стоит он твердо. Что произошло? Как он оказался на полу? В этой квартире. В ЭТОЙ комнате, куда пообещал себе, что без необходимости больше не придет. С ЭТИМ существом. Змей не выглядит готовым ответить на эти вопросы, но хотя бы хмурится. Стоящая на столе пара полупустых чашек более красноречива. Отчего-то зудят руки и Шинтаро еще раз смотрит на Змея. Тот отворачивается и идет на место, что всегда занимает, пока находится с ним в одной комнате — диван. Считая это хорошим шансом уйти, Шинтаро делает шаг в сторону выхода. Змей что-то говорит, и он останавливается, но по другой причине — ноги не идут дальше.

— Бежать уже поздно.

Стоя спиной, Шинтаро слышит Харуку. Оборачиваясь, иллюзию он уже видит: вместо того чтобы широко растянуться, губы Змея плотно сжаты, как бывало, сжимал их Харука, когда пытался скрыть болезненность, а затем и Коноха, осознававший свое бессилие.

— Ты…

Шинтаро не заканчивает, резко обрывая волнение за чужое душевное состояние как вслух, так и мысленно.

— В прошлый раз я любезно предложил тебе свободу, но получил отказ. Теперь пожинай плоды.

— Чт…

— Я не собираюсь делать твою участь легче. Убирайся, если еще на это способен.

Вернувшийся оскал и угрожающий блеск в глазах отрезвляют. Шинтаро идет к «своему» стулу. Собирается сесть, но перед этим решает, совершенно спонтанно, как и в прошлый раз, показать, кто в этой комнате обладает реальной силой. Он подходит к Змею и зажимает меж пальцев его щеки. Шипение в ответ моментально. Шинтаро самодовольно улыбается и придвигается поближе, всматриваясь в свое отражение в море желтого. Опускает колено меж чужих, на самый край дивана, издает смешок. Ровно так же, как ему кажется, сделал бы Змей, дай тому волю поиздеваться над Шинтаро, он касается и чужих губ. Полноценно отпрянуть назад не дает попавшийся под ноги стол. Упасть не дает рука Змея, вовремя подхватывая под локти.

Замерев в неустойчивой позе, они одновременно смотрят друг другу в глаза. Шинтаро облизывается, когда тонкий зрачок в желтом становится крупнее. Змей сглатывает, и он боязливо опускает взгляд на шею. Оголенные ключицы, руки, скрытые черной плотной тканью и голые ладони, удерживающие за запястья. Андроид создан по образу и подобию Хару… Конохи.

— Это твое наказание, — хрипло выговаривает Змей. Смеется непривычно нормально. Шинтаро чувствует смех через его руки и вздрагивает, невольно вырываясь. Змей отпускает. Посуда на столе оглушительно звенит в ушах. Зажмурившись, видя перед собой лишь черноту, чувствуя спиной, как впитывается в толстовку чай, Шинтаро разражается чем-то бессвязным, как бывало, поминал Энэ. Змей не Энэ, однако, что не так уж и удивительно, когда Шинтаро приподнимается, потирая ушибленную спину, он подпирает подбородок, источая волну высокомерной насмешки ничуть не хуже.

— Так просто я не дамся, — выдает еще одну непонятность Змей.

Стиснув зубы, Шинтаро рывком садится и, оттолкнувшись от стола, не касаясь пола, перескакивает Змею на колени. Хватает за плечо, вцепляется другой рукой в волосы и подается вперед, давя весом на диван. Стукаясь лбом о лоб и носом о нос, Шинтаро с секунду тратит на размышления. Для заключения о своем сумасшествии этого достаточно. Целуя Змея, не раскрывая губ, ему, в общем-то, уже все равно, что происходит. Да и Змею, похоже, тоже: тот ничего не предпринимает. Отстранившись, Шинтаро находит, что ошибается. Утирая рот, Змей обдает его осуждающим взглядом, велящим задуматься. Шинтаро не слушается и распускает ему хвост. Взъерошенные волосы наконец-то придают Змею вид по-настоящему живого существа, а не неприкосновенного совершенства. Шинтаро мнет кончики меж пальцев, щекоча ему плечи. Рассматривает пряди поближе и сравнивает со своими секущимися.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ты боишься щекотки?

Змей односложно отвечает:

— Нет.

— Я так и думал…

Волосы мягкие и шелковистые, как бледная кожа под руками. Шинтаро играется с ними, по крайней мере, еще с пару минут, прежде чем опустить ладони на ключицы и слегка надавить, очерчивая выступающие кости. Змей сужает глаза, сводит брови вместе, так что меж ними пролегает складка и будто даже обиженно выпячивает губы. Для него это подходящий момент, чтобы спросить ради оттягивания неизбежного в виде Шинтаро, но сам Шинтаро к этому не стремится. Готовый буквально выплюнуть из себя слова Змей смешон. И до ужаса во всех смыслах привлекателен.

Шинтаро осознает, что единственное, сдерживающее андроида от того, чтобы легким мановением руки сломать его пополам это непреодолимый приказ королевы. Где-то в подсознании догадывается, что и происходящее с ним также ее вина, впрочем, придает этому значения столько же, сколько и опасности, которой сейчас вовсе нет. А что касается образа, использованного за основу внешности, так не Харука, как и не Коноха, не способны воспроизвести на своем лице что-то настолько дикое. И ему это нравится.

Шинтаро целует ключицы. Запускает ладони под слой одежды и тащит вверх, оголяя живот. Змей это позволяет и, сверх того, даже поднимает руки, давая себя раздеть. Когда Шинтаро, как кажется Змею, замирает в нерешительности, он хмыкает.

— Ты не сможешь забыть этого унижения.

Произносят они одновременно. Змей округляет глаза, приоткрывая рот, чем Шинтаро и пользуется, целуя. Опять же, мнет губы, но не преступает черту. Прижимается всем телом, обнимая за шею и довольно вздыхает. Творить то, что он никогда бы не рискнул поразительно приятно. Почти так же, как и пустая на мысли голова.

— Мелкий гаденыш, ты даже не сопротивляешься этому! — сквозь зубы шипит Змей.

Шинтаро кивает, затуманенным взглядом рассматривая покрасневшее лицо. Кончики порозовевших ушей кажутся ему достойными внимания и он, чуть елозя на бедрах, ловит мочку правого уха в рот.

— Прекрати.

Змей не отталкивает, но давит ему на грудь с достаточной силой, чтобы выиграть себе немного личного пространства. Шинтаро кажется забавным, что тот все еще пытается идти против. Не смущаясь чужого нежелания, он напирает вновь, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Змея. Низко смеется, дрожа всем телом, когда это удается.

— А что ты сделаешь? Что ты сейчас вообще можешь?

Змей отворачивается и смотрит на дверь.

— Все, что ты мог бы дать я могу взять и сам. Поэтому ты не стал рассказывать?..

«Что я тебя захочу», — оканчивает Шинтаро мысленно. Краснеет, хотя и уже зашел так далеко. Двигает бедрами. Тянет на себя чужие руки, помогая себе устроиться. Более удобной позы не находит, однако крепче перехватывающий его руки Змей побуждает продолжать. Изворачиваясь так, чтобы получилось поцеловать, Шинтаро накрывает чужой рот, крепче стискивая ладони. Скрип двери, который он пропускает мимо ушей в первый раз, повторяется вновь. Мысль, что его застанут со Змеем в таком виде, гаснет вместе с уходом неизвестного, не пожелавшего им мешать. Шинтаро благодарен этому «человеку». По крайней мере, благодарен сейчас.


	16. Жду/Красный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пара бессмысленных агнстовых зарисовок, объединенных из-за малого размера.

Шинтаро реагирует мгновенно, стоит двери раскрыться. Он ждет этого каждый раз. Вскакивает со стула и, под раздражающие слух крики Энэ пересекает комнату за пару шагов, едва не сталкивая с ног посетителя. Вцепляется обеими руками в волосы на затылке, скашивая аккуратный хвост, тащит на себя. Целует. Слышит, как сердце стучит в ушах, стоит губам соприкоснуться с чужими и зарывается пальцами в шелковистые пряди, сдвигая с ушей наушники. Не отпуская голову, чуть отстраняется, дергает сильнее, чтобы не вставать на цыпочки и, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, тяжело выдыхает на ухо:

— Я скучал. Думал, ты больше никогда не вернешься.

Шинтаро позволяет взять себя за руки и послушно их опускает. Собачьим взглядом смотрит снизу-вверх, пристально всматривается, впитывая в сознание лицо. Улыбается.

— О чем ты, Шинтаро?

Глаза в ответ излучают сомнение. Испуг. Они розовые. Бледно-розовые. Шинтаро опять все перепутал. Вырываясь, Шинтаро отворачивается. Закусывает большой палец, давит им на губу. Когда на плечо ложится рука, он стряхивает ее, будто что-то мерзкое, пренебрежительно поводит плечом и морщит нос.

— Возвращайся, когда станешь нормальным.

Коноха в ответ глупо моргает. Чуть склоняет голову в сторону, а затем вперед, в извинении, проговаривая и вслух.

— Прости…

— Не смей просить у меня прощение.

Шинтаро хлопает дверью прямо перед его носом. Идет на место перед компьютером и только сейчас замечает, что Энэ нет на мониторе. Кусая губы, сам не замечая, начинает нервно качать ногой.

Сколько ему еще ждать?

****

***

— Тебе пойдет.

— Так же, как и тебе идет лицемерие. Я помню, как ты назвал меня бессердечным.

Подметив, Куроха ничего предпринимает, когда Шинтаро накидывает ему на плечи шарф.

— И что с того? — говорит Шинтаро.

— Если это твое желание, я не имею ничего против.

Надавив Курохе на плечи, Шинтаро заставляет его наклониться вперед. Играясь с кончиками шарфа, позволяет себе насладиться чужой близостью под видом раздумий. Оборачивает несколько раз шарф вокруг шеи так, чтобы он плотно обхватывал горло, перекрестно связывает меж собой концы под подбородком. Присмотревшись, отпускает, давая им обвиснуть.

— Тебе идет, — повторяется Шинтаро.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Красный — цвет героя. Твой цвет.


	17. Взаимно?

Указательным и средним пальцем Куроха подпирает скулу, держа голову под наклоном к столу, на локте. Глаза вопреки привычному легкому прищуру из-под длинных ресниц открыты шире, вертикальные зрачки в желтой радужке — контактные линзы — сосредоточены на какой-то точке за стеклом с написанным поверх названием кафе. Брови приподняты. Губы не расслаблены, сжаты в плоскую линию и то и дело Куроха отпускает их, строя гримасы, кривит рот то влево, то вправо, кажется, жуя щеки изнутри.

Шинтаро наблюдает за ним уже минут пять, не меньше, но ему, в отличие от Курохи, не скучно. Для него они не видятся целую вечность — неделю и Шинтаро, оттягивая момент встречи, пытается запомнить каким Куроха выглядит издалека, естественность, которую, как он думает, тот не показывает как репетитор. Ничего нового в Курохе нет. Даже заказанный чай он пьет так же, как и в гостях у Шинтаро, так же изредка постукивает по столу, когда приходится бездельно ждать.  
Пятнадцать минут, на которые Шинтаро приходит раньше назначенного времени, можно считать потраченными зря. Так он только настроение Курохе попортил. И, что еще хуже — теперь нужно вести себя естественно, чтобы тот не догадался о «слежке». Шинтаро успешно делает пять шагов в сторону столика у входа, где тот сидит и едва не вздрагивает — Куроха смотрит прямо на него. Шинтаро улыбается, как ему, кажется, вполне естественно и кивает. Подходит и, подождав пока Куроха подвинет свою сумку к окну и подвинется, садится рядом.

— Доброе утро, Куроха-сенсей, — заискивает Шинтаро, не в состоянии скрыть искреннюю радость. Сегодня — воскресенье и Куроха тратит свое личное время именно на него, за спасибо, а не деньги, как в будни. 

— Доброе утро, Кисараги. — Настроение Шинтаро слегка падает — так Куроха обращается, когда им недоволен. Виду Шинтаро не подает. — С чего начнем?

Куроха протягивает руку к сумке и достает тонкую стопку листов и тетрадей. Шинтаро придвигается ближе, интересуясь, прижимается к плечу — на двойном сидении места меньше, чем за его столом. Первым на глаза попадается столбик формул на распечатке, кажется, будто написанный на неизвестном языке. Шинтаро невольно мнет ладони, косится в сторону Курохи. Протягивая карандаш, тот победно ухмыляется. Шинтаро почти жаль, что он настолько самоуверен в своих силах, что решается спорить, что справится с задачами уровня университета. Отступить не позволяет лишь гордость. И слабая надежда, озвучивать которую Шинтаро в ближайшее время не собирается.

Куроха объясняет как обычно: поверхностно, охватывая только основу и указывая самые важные моменты решений. Поначалу Шинтаро поспевает, запоминает десяток названий и сложных пояснений и неплохо их использует. Выигрыш маячит где-то вдали, но кажется реальным. Пока не появляется следующий предмет и Куроха не ускоряется. А с английским и японским Шинтаро вообще приходится справляться в одиночку, сквозь кучу новых незнакомых слов. Пока он корпит, водя карандашом по бумаге, Куроха делает заказ и отсаживается на другую сторону стола перекусить.

— Я сдаюсь, — бубнит Шинтаро минут через пять.

Куроха дожевывает кусок бутерброда и подталкивает на бумаги тарелку, закрывая неудачные попытки. Довольный, что тот еще не злорадствует, Шинтаро берет свою долю и не без удивления обнаруживает, что голоден. Уходя из дома он не завтракает, не чувствуя голод из-за волнения, а сейчас, потеряв для него причину, пользуется чужой добротой.

— Спасибо, — говорит Шинтаро, протягивая руки к кружке с горячим какао. — Мне стоит потом отдать за еду?..

Куроха машет рукой и он замолкает. На улице лето, но в кафе достаточно прохладно, чтобы Шинтаро ощутил слабый озноб. Конечно, тепло солнца чувствуется через стекло, однако его мало для футболки с коротким рукавом и шортами выше колена. Такая забота более чем приятна. За нее спасибо Шинтаро не говорит, просто смотрит на репетитора с благодарностью.

— Во сколько тебя ждут дома? — неожиданно спрашивает Куроха. Засмотревшийся на птиц за окном на деревьях, Шинтаро переспрашивает. — Не стоить злить мою работодательницу и возвращать тебя домой позже разрешенного.

Шинтаро отвечает, что до вечера, как минимум часов до восьми, он свободен, а мама знает, где и с кем он, так что в случае чего всегда может позвонить. Куроха допивает давно остывший чай одним глотком и поднимается с места. У Шинтаро еще остается время неспешно покончить с какао, пока репетитор собирает и складывает бумаги и расплачивается.

— И что со мной будет? — громче, чем следует, спрашивает Шинтаро, когда они отходят от кафе метров на десять, а Куроха все еще молчит. Людей в жару столько же, сколько и обычно и он, чтобы не отставать, цепляется тому за локоть, стараясь идти в ногу.

— Я еще думаю над этим. А пока можешь воспользоваться моим радушием и еще потранжирить заработанные на тебе деньги.

Шинтаро не верит выпавшей удаче и выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову.

— Я хочу мороженого!

— Стоит уделить внимание твоим манерам. — Куроха притворно хмурится. — Разве так о чем-то просят?

— Пожалуйста, купите мне мороженое, Куроха-сенсей!

— Так-то лучше.

Куроха и правда покупает ему мороженое, когда они приходят погулять в парк. Себе он его не берет, довольствуется тем как Шинтаро, успевая при этом смотреть под ноги, ест с обиженным видом — речь о манерах Куроха закатывает длинную, не давая наслаждаться сладким. Высказывая Шинтаро насколько велико его самомнение, что он бездумно спорит с взрослым на равных, под конец Куроха даже предлагает ему пойти поиграть на детской площадке. И Шинтаро делает вид, что уходит туда, но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к детям, идет к фонтанчику вымыть липкие руки. Куроха занимает одну из свободных скамеек неподалеку.

 

На плечо Шинтаро ложится рука. Маленькая. Точно не Курохи. Не спеша поворачиваться, он еще несколько секунд держит ладони под водой, не боясь вымочить одежду, лезет в карман за платком. Поднимая глаза, он видит знакомое лицо. «Кидо Цубоми», — подсказывает память — его одноклассница. Девочка, обладающая талантом появляться и исчезать, когда ей заблагорассудится, из-за чего ее недолюбливают. Шинтаро мнения большинства не разделяет, но и не идет против. Ожидая, пока та заговорит, он вытирает руки. Кидо молча смотрит на ноги. Капюшон толстовки, которую она носит даже летом, накинут на голову, пряча лицо.

— Что тебе надо? — не выдерживает Шинтаро. Выходит не так, как звучит в мыслях. Грубо. Он не поправляется.

— Ты не видел… мою сестру? — едва выдавливает из себя Кидо. — Она сказала, что скоро вернется, но ее все нет и нет.

— Нет. Прости, но мне пора.

Шинтаро не то чтобы настолько все равно, чтобы не ощутить сочувствия, когда по голосу она вот-вот расплачется, просто прояви он его хоть каплю и придется помогать. А его ждет Куроха, который, если не вернуться сразу же, подойдет сам, и в худшем случае подумает, что это Шинтаро довел девочку до слез. Вот только Кидо следует за ним обратно к Курохе без спроса. И, конечно же, Куроха проявляет интерес к ее зареванной физиономии, когда она по его просьбе снимает капюшон.

— Сколько твоей сестры уже нет?

— Не знаю. Долго.

Смотря, как его репетитор выспрашивает у Кидо что не так, Шинтаро замечает, как в себе зарождается недовольство. Пока слабое, Кидо много внимания отобрать еще не успела, но ощутимое достаточно, чтобы стать неприятным. Сестру Кидо Шинтаро видел и знает, как она выглядит, но Куроха нет и Кидо приходится ее описывать. Не желая оставаться в стороне, Шинтаро вклинивается в ее медленные объяснения.

— Она выглядит как Кидо, но старше.

— Дельное уточнение, Шинтаро. — Без должной интонации, но поддевая и без нее, отвечает Куроха и опять смотрит на Кидо. — Во что она была одета?

Стоять и слушать дальше у Шинтаро нет никакого желания.

— Я пойду, поищу ее сам! 

Он убегает раньше, чем говорит, опасаясь, что Куроха может его остановить. Этого не происходит. 

— Смотри сам не заблудись! — звучит вслед.

Шинтаро, отбежав на пару метров, останавливается, разворачивается и показывает язык.

— Еще чего! 

Но стоит скрыться с глаз репетитора, как эта идея кажется ему стоящей. Если он сбежит, Куроха пойдет его искать? Пойдет, даже если не поможет Кидо? Оставляя вопросы без ответа, Шинтаро оглядывается по сторонам. Деревья, кусты скамейки. Отдыхающие люди, не видящие его, однако запомнившие бы, пройди он мимо. Детская площадка с несколькими большими горками, где творится хаос из-за десятка детей. Кидо-старшей нигде нет. Шинтаро тратит на поиски еще минут пять, оббегая парк, оказывающийся не таким уж и большим, как ему показалось сначала. Спрашивает у нескольких прохожих, не видели ли они девушку. Возвращаться с пустыми руками ему не хочется так же, как и продолжать искать. Можно «потеряться», спрятавшись где-нибудь за деревьями и отдохнуть в тени. Шинтаро выбирает третий вариант — идет обратно. Есть еще шанс, что сестра Кидо нашлась сама. В кармане вибрирует телефон. Не торопясь, Шинтаро выуживает его из кармана и, собираясь нахмуриться, улыбается. Это не мама и не надоедливая сестра.

— Где ты?

— В парке, — отвечает Шинтаро.

Кажется, Куроха вздыхает.

— Сестра Цубоми-чан нашлась. Возвращайся. Она хочет угостить нас в благодарность. Получишь еще одно мороженое.

Шинтаро сжимает в пальцах телефон. Ладони потные и тот едва не выскальзывает. Жарко. Одежда прилипает к коже. Солнце все еще печет, хотя уже за полдень. «Нас» соблазняет не меньше.

— Не пойду. — Как Шинтаро не старается, а обида проскальзывает в голос. — Сами же говорили, что я простужусь, если съем еще одно.

— Как хочешь. Съем за тебя. На что-то другое можешь не рассчитывать. 

— Я все равно не пойду.

— Все равно?.. Между вами что-то произошло?

— Ничего. Я просто не хочу.

— Шинтаро.

Ответить ему нечего. В этом «Шинтаро» всего гораздо больше, чем в сказанном Курохой за весь день. Впрочем, и до этого и сейчас, говорит Куроха с ним как с ребенком. Как обычно. Однако именно сегодня это задевает. Для Шинтаро этот выходной в компании с репетитором, не берущим за это плату, особенный. Утром ему казалось, что и для Курохи так же. 

— Я домой.

Куроха не возражает. Прощается, и перед этим даже не спрашивает, что случилось. Закончив разговор, Шинтаро с минуту сверлит взглядом телефон в руке. Окружающие люди не спешат показывать на него пальцем, а Куроха его не ищет. Уговаривать – не в характере Курохи и все-таки Шинтаро обижается. Настолько, что ему почти не любопытно, как репетитор проведет остаток дня.

 

Выходные кончаются быстро, и начинается новая неделя. В среду Куроха не появляется, заранее предупреждая, что не сможет, хотя переносит занятие еще с понедельника. В четверг, с переданным через мать обещанием, что сегодня оно точно состоится, Шинтаро, ожидая его, едва ли не дежурит под дверью.

Куроха ведет себя как обычно. Кивает Шинтаро. Обменивается условностями с его матерью дольше, но только потому, что она в ночную смену и этим вечером они больше не увидятся. Не говоря ничего лишнего, идет с Шинтаро в его комнату. Все по расписанию, включая то, с чего он начинает занятие. Будто Шинтаро все приснилось. Или же… что для Курохи в воскресенье не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Однако на перерыве, когда Шинтаро приносит ячменный чай, Куроха заговаривает об этом сам.

— Шинтаро, помнишь свое обещание?

Шинтаро ставит поднос на стол и садится напротив, а не рядом. Переставляет бутылку и пару стаканов. Кивает, протягивая один из них Курохе. Они соприкасаются пальцами. Шинтаро отдергивает руку. Куроха делает вид, что не заметил.

— Сегодня ты один дома, не так ли?

Шинтаро кивает опять. Говорить во время занятия было на удивление легко, а сейчас у него словно язык к горлу присох и ничего не выходит.

— Я придумал.

— И-и что я должен буду сделать? — взволнованно выдавливает из себя Шинтаро. На самом деле последствия проигранного спора волнует его совершенно не так, как должны. Заключенные условия предполагают, что проигравший подчинится победителю в чем угодно. Это «что угодно» и долгое выжидание наказания грызут его все время, что они не видятся.

— Посиди так.

Куроха поднимается с места. Подсаживается к Шинтаро, в пол-оборота, кладет локоть на стол и наклоняется к нему так близко, что тот может почувствовать на себе его дыхание. Смотрит так пристально, что Шинтаро не выдерживает и опускает глаза на руки.

— Куроха-сенсей?..

— Молчи.

Шинтаро слушается. Сжимает ладони на коленях. Не может не думать о чем-то обнадеживающем, что укажет на отношение Курохи не как репетитора и взрослого друга, хотя шансов на это нет. Просто у него-то теперь все на лице написано. Так Шинтаро кажется. Или же Куроха все-таки заинтересован им совсем не так, как Шинтаро в нем. Куроха, не проронив ни слова, возвращается за свою сторону стола. Открывает бутылку, наливает себе чай и пьет, посматривая на разложенные перед ним ответы Шинтаро.

Шинтаро все еще слышит, как бьется сердце в ушах. Чувствует легкое головокружение от волнения. Ощущает себя не гением, но идиотом, больше не от несбыточных ожиданий, а желания спросить «почему», как будто причина не очевидна или на что-то повлияет. 

— Сегодня ты не слишком внимателен, - замечает Куроха.

— Простите… — Шинтаро чуть склоняет голову вперед, чтобы скрыть разочарование. — Так что мне…

— Ты уверен, что сегодня ты будешь один?

— Д-да.

— Тогда закончим на сегодня. Подойди сюда.

Закончить занятие раньше, потому что он небрежен обычное дело. Шинтаро послушно пересаживается и сразу же заглядывает в бумаги, вооружаясь карандашом. Начиная читать, ошибок не видит, хотя честно пытается их найти.

— Не буду загадывать что-то сложное. Задам вопрос, а ты дашь четкий ответ. Согласен, Шинтаро?

— Да, сенсей, — не поворачивая головы, отвечает Шинтаро. Хмурится и заставляет себя пристальнее вчитываться в текст на английском. Читает уже второй раз, но все кажется верным.

— Ты в меня влюбился?

К счастью, Куроха не видит его лица. Шинтаро приоткрывает рот, выдыхая удивление. До скрипа крепко сдавливает в ладони карандаш. В голове у него настолько пусто, что перед глазами чуть ли не чернеет.

— Не слышу ответа.

Куроха будто требует решение задачи. Пока убеждает голосом. Продолжи Шинтаро молчать, долго выжидать он не станет. Для начала переспросит, а потом… А что потом? Задаваясь этим, Шинтаро представляет варианты: ничего, отказ и взаимность. Последнее получает шанс на существование. Одного этого достаточно. Только заставить себя трудно.

— Шинтаро.

Дергая плечами от резкого тона, Шинтаро медленно оборачивается. Произносит, четко выговаривая, смотря глаза в глаза:

— Да, я люблю вас, Куроха-сенсей.

Куроха моргает. Выражение на его лице ничуть не изменяется. Губы так и остаются чуть приподнятыми. 

— Ясно. — Куроха моргает еще раз. Отводит глаза, проявляя интерес к тому, что находится за Шинтаро. На исписанные его рукой листы. — Раз уж ты успокоился, то продолжим занятие. 

— Там нет ошибок, не так ли?

Шинтаро кладет карандаш на стол. Голос у него не дрожит, хотя в голове творится настоящая каша.

— Нет, — кивает Куроха. И улыбается. — Не надо так обиженно на меня смотреть. Разве ты не рад наконец высказаться?

— А я вам нравлюсь? 

— Я не обязан отвечать. 

— Если не ответите, то!..

— То? Пожалуешься маме? Не смеши меня.

— Я… Я хочу знать. Пожалуйста!

— И что ты будешь делать, если я отвечу? Это в любом случае повлияет на наши занятия в худшую сторону.

— Не повлияет! Я обещаю! Только скажите!

Кажется, смотрят друг на друга они целую вечность. Нервничает от этого один Шинтаро. Ерзает прижатыми к полу ногами, что слишком заметно. Слегка мнет губы. Старается дышать ровно, чтобы унять сердцебиение и дать сознанию не спешить с выводами. 

— Что же, давай проверим.

Не давая времени на раздумья, Куроха приподнимается, протягивает к Шинтаро руку. Давит на плечо, заставляет отодвинуться так, что тот упирается спиной в стол. Наклоняется лицом к лицу почти вплотную. 

— Если ты еще не передумал, то это подойдет как ответ?

Шинтаро первым подается вперед, уцепляясь за рубашку. На секунду прикасается к углу чужих губ сначала случайно носом, а затем и ртом. Куроха не дает отстраниться, перехватывает за локти и дергает на себя. Целует, напирая так, что Шинтаро морщится от впившейся углом в спину столешницы. Не отпускает, даже когда тот болезненно стонет. Шинтаро удается повернуть голову.

— Ку-куроха-сен-нсей… 

Не слушая бормотание, Куроха перехватывает его руки своей и прижимает к груди. Другой берется за край футболки и тянет вверх, до шеи, подкладывает под руки. Касается голой кожи, поводит пальцами по животу сначала вверх, а затем вниз. Оглаживает талию, спускает ладонь до бедра, сдавливает, прощупывая ногу сквозь шорты, заставляет раздвинуть коленки. Замерший было Шинтаро, чувствуя, как его продолжают раздевать, приходит в себя.

— Что в-вы делаете?! 

Испуганно бегая глазами по спокойному лицу, Шинтаро не находит ни намека, что репетитор прекратит. Куроха все еще улыбается. Шинтаро эта улыбка знакома, что делает только хуже – он не узнает самого Куроху.

— Ты же сам этого хотел. Это мой ответ, независимо от которого, ты не изменишь ко мне отношения. 

Куроха крепче перехватывает руки. Пальцами подцепляет резинку на шортах и стаскивает вниз. Одной рукой ему раздевать неудобно и шорты едва ли сдвигаются на пару сантиметров. Стоит Курохе поднять взгляд, как Шинтаро отворачивается, не в состоянии вытерпеть. Это – то, чего он хотел и хочет и сейчас, просто страх перед неожиданным счастьем не дает все воспринять правильно. Так он считает. Пытается считать. Шинтаро зажмуривается, ощущая, как ладонь уже целиком забирается под шорты, прикасаясь к голой коже. К сожалению, темнота не в состоянии сделать все сном по-настоящему.

— Что, уже передумал? 

Неожиданно Куроха его выпускает. Шинтаро раскрывает глаза, мгновенно поправляет футболку и шорты. Пятится назад, хотя казалось уже некуда, сильнее вжимается в стол, обнимает себя. Осознает, что голос репетитора прозвучал обиженно не сразу. 

Куроха собирает вещи. Сгребает все в кучу достаточно быстро, так что едва ли задержится в комнате еще на минуту. Бездумно наблюдая за этим, Шинтаро молчит до тех пор, пока тот не встает. Выпрямившись, Куроха поворачивается к нему спиной. Смотря на чуть помятую рубашку, аккуратно заправленную под штаны, Шинтаро неожиданно осеняет: если Куроха сейчас уйдет, то они больше никогда не увидятся.

— Постойте, сенсей!

Вскакивая, Шинтаро делает шаг вслед за репетитором, собираясь схватить за рукав. Не успевает и падает, ушибая коленки, но нос не расквашивает, вовремя подставляя под удар ладони. 

— Что?

Тут же забывая о болезненных ощущениях, Шинтаро задирает голову. Куроха, держась за сумку, ждет его слов.

— Я… — Шинтаро кусает губы, пытаясь что-то придумать. — Вы больше не будете меня учить?!

— Конечно, не буду. Не люблю лжецов.

— Я никому не скажу, что вы сделали! Мое обещание… я сдержу его!

— О-о, так ты согласен сделать мне одолжение? — Куроха низко смеется. Так впервые. Он вообще смеется впервые. Бросает сумку на пол и опускается на корточки. Лицом к лицу с Шинтаро. — И как же таким одолжением ты его сдержишь?

— Я не… это не одолжение… просто… если я расскажу, то…

Понаблюдав, как он мямлит, Куроха награждает его сдержанным тоном для провинившегося.

— Давай так, Шинтаро: я попробую поверить, что в этот раз ты не лжешь. Ты согласен?

Шинтаро медленно кивает. Садится, поджимая перед собой ноги. Запоздало краснеет. Переглатывает, бегая глазами по всему, что за Курохой. «Мы только что целовались», - не вовремя лезет ему в голову.

— Я тебе нравлюсь.

Шинтаро кивает, хоть это и не вопрос. Так велят сделать глаза Курохи, в которые он невольно смотрит сразу же, стоит тому открыть рот.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Уже зная это, Шинтаро краснеет сильнее. 

— Соглашусь, что я поспешил, но и ты поступил не лучшим образом. 

Еще один кивок от Шинтаро, менее решительный. 

— Начнем сначала? 

Вопрос странный и ни о чем конкретном. Не желая себя обнадеживать, Шинтаро переспрашивает.

— Сначала?

— Да. Заново. 

Куроха опускается на пол. Скрещивает перед собой ноги. Манит к себе ладонью и хлопает по колену.

— Давай. Можешь делать все, что хочешь.

Шинтаро моргает. Подается было вперед, но вновь выпрямляет спину.

— Не бойся. Я не стану ничего делать, если ты этого не захочешь.

Убеждающий тон, каким Куроха пользуется обычно, чтобы вынудить его на что-то, что по его мнению не делают лишь дети, провоцирует. Шинтаро, не поднимаясь, на коленках подползает к нему. Протягивает было руку, но опускает. 

— Мне, правда, можно? — спрашивает он, перебарывая себя.

— Можно.

Разрешение получено, но Шинтаро все еще медлит. Не зная как подступиться, кладет руки на чужие колени, приподнимается. С секунду думает, как будет удобнее. Наконец, закусывает губу и, не прекращая краснеть, садится на бедра, протягивая за них ноги. Когда Куроха прикасается к его спине, он напрягается, перехватывая руку за предплечье. 

— Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

Куроха кладет и другую ладонь на талию. Это «ничего не сделаю» вызывает в Шинтаро еще один прилив паники. В этот раз от смущения. Неудобно далеко заводя руку назад, он крепче вцепляется в пальцы, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Отпустите.

— А по тебе не скажешь, что ты этого не хочешь.

Куроха чуть давит ему на спину. Шинтаро не сопротивляется и, отпуская предплечье, кладет голову на плечо. От Курохи приятно пахнет. Никуда не исчезающее волнительное головокружение от ощущения тепла щекой накатывает сильнее. Больше не стараясь удержать, Куроха расслабляет ладони и гладит его по спине. Шинтаро обнимает Куроху в ответ и глубоко вздыхает. Странное почти неприятное чувство от прикосновений под футболкой и над шортами, начинает отступать.

— В следующий раз, когда мы останемся одни?..

Как вопрос это не звучит, но и Шинтаро не слышит окончание предложения, поэтому отвечает, не думая.

— Да.


	18. Трое

Дребезжит будильник, вынуждая проснуться. Коноха нехотя разлепляет веки и садится рывком, как это всегда делает и тут же тянется к телефону. Эта раздражающая мелодия принадлежит Шинтаро. Сам Шинтаро тут же рядом, на футоне для гостей, только вот не в состоянии так же быстро реагировать. Коноха откидывает одеяло и обращается к заспанному лицу Шинтаро.

— Шинтаро?

— М? — Шинтаро было приподнимает голову, но мгновенно роняет обратно на подушку. — Прости, Куроха вчера опять не захотел вести меня к себе и… — последующее неразборчиво.

— Хмм…

На этом «разговор» оканчивается. Шинтаро уходит переодеться в ванную, а Коноха остается в комнате. Завтракают они вместе. Шинтаро готовит блины. Коноха любит блины. Куроха к ним безразличен.

На учебу первым отправляется Шинтаро — ему еще обходить остальных друзей. Когда твоя сестра популярный айдол, да к тому же выходит замуж, на себя времени почти нет. Не то чтобы Коноха понимает такое объяснение. Но ему и не надо.  
Коноха идет к зеркалу. Трет глаза, хотя знает, что только усилит боль, а затем вглядывается в красные прожилки рассекающие белок и закапывает. Записка оказывается там же, где и обычно — за зеркалом, рядом с запасными каплями от раздражения, в старой банке из-под моющего средства. Аккуратный подчерк велит: «в шесть, до полуночи». Значит, у Конохи не будет времени сделать задания, которые дадут сегодня, и стоит задержаться в библиотеке. Шесть из двадцати четырех сегодня не его. Раньше было меньше. Намного меньше. Но Коноху это особо не волнует. Все равно он не так уж и любит вечера. Только вот, когда этот вечер с Шинтаро… «Прекрати думать, тебе это не идет», — вспоминает Коноха одну из записок и комкает самую последнюю. Именно так. Ему не стоит заглядываться на не принадлежащее ему… пускай Шинтаро и принадлежит тому, кто его не заслуживает.

Конохе двадцать. Курохе тоже. Коноха живет один, снимает однокомнатную квартиру рядом с университетом. Как и Куроха. Коноха альбинос. Куроха этот факт предпочитает скрывать линзами и краской. Они близнецы. Вот только характеры их разнятся до невозможности. Куроха полностью принимает все, что окружающие каким-либо образом дают, и возвращает обратно. Принимает без остатка и возвращает помноженным на два, не заботясь, как к этому отнесутся. Будто отыгрывается за неспособного на это Коноху, который мало берет, но почти ничего не отдает. Они друг друга не очень-то любят и поэтому общаются записками. Так проще передавать суть. Когда в их жизни появляется Шинтаро, пропасть между ними лишь растет. В особенности после того, как студент проявляет однозначный интерес к Курохе. А сам Куроха предпочитает видеться с ним на территории Конохи.

Бумага в руке колет острыми гранями, словно маленькие клыки впиваются в ладонь. Словно написанное вновь предупреждает. Коноха мотает головой и выкидывает бумажку в мусорку. На самом деле он уже решил все вчера, так чего же ему теперь колебаться? Он возвращается в комнату, убирает футоны в шкаф, ищет ноутбук среди стопок тетрадей и манги и, когда находит, обращается к книжной полке. Его не интересуют чужие мысли, заключенные в обложку слов, все гораздо проще — он ищет то, что запечатлевает истинную правду — скрытую камеру. Подключить ее к ноутбуку минутное дело. Промотать — секундное. Качество картинки, как и звука, конечно, оставляют желать лучшего, однако видно и слышно все. Весь мир Конохи в одно мгновение сужается до маленького прямоугольника. Глаза от напряжения слезятся, несколько размывая видение, но две сидящие рядом фигуры пеленой не скрыть.

Шинтаро, опираясь на Куроху плечом, рассказывает тому, как прошел день, а тот собственнически обнимает его за талию и изредка хмыкает в прикрытый волосами висок, явно не слушая. Шинтаро, кажется, все равно, он высказывает накопившееся с жаром. Этот день проведен рядом с Конохой, но о Конохе нет ни слова. Даже несмотря на то, что Шинтаро в его комнате. Это просто жалобы, слепленные из пустых обвинений окружающих в глупости и мелочности. Имен нет, как и конкретных поступков, но каким-то чудом Шинтаро говорит и говорит, изливая желчь. Все неожиданно иссякает тем, что Коноха не может обработать усталым сознанием. «Ты совсем не такой», — обращается с такими словами Шинтаро к Курохе и порождает внутри близнеца небывалое — изнутри жжется не слабая искорка печали, а разгорается гнев. Сам того не осознавая, Коноха сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Смотреть дальше невыносимо.

«Знаешь, иногда я совсем не понимаю Коноху. Не то чтобы он говорил и вел себя уж совсем странно, но по сравнению с тобой ему не хватает открытости. Может, поделишься ей с ним? Вы же братья, в конце концов, прояви участие в его жизни».

«Хо-о-о? Так вот как ты о нем думаешь? Поэтому ты предпочел ему меня? Потому что он, очевидно, бревно во всем?»

«Я не это имел в виду…»

«Но подразумевал и, судя по твоему лицу, совсем в этом не раскаиваешься. Даже хочется тебя похвалить».

«А ничего, что мы постоянно делаем это тут?..»

«Это?.. Ты все еще смущаешься? Не переживай. Я давным-давно сказал ему, что зову тебя сюда исключительно ради секса».

«Давно это когда?! Это из-за этого он каждый раз на следующий день так странно на меня смотрит?! Только не говори, что не прибираешься после… В следующий раз пойдем в отель…»

«Как хочешь, но другой бесплатной комнаты, где нас не побеспокоят, нет и, так как это твоя идея, то соответственно оплачиваешь ее ты. Ко мне мы не пойдем».

«Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что лишних денег у меня нет…»

«Попроси у сестры».

«Она спросит зачем, а не могу сказать ей, что это для…»

«Того, чтобы переспать со мной. Бедняжка, совсем не подозревает, что ее брат гей».

«Дело не в этом!»

«Если это все твои оправдания, то на сегодня у меня есть предложение, которое удовлетворит нас обоих».

«И какое?.. А… Мог бы сразу сказать, а не придумывать такой странный способ, чтобы не просить самому».

«Вот как ты заговорил. Так тебя это все-таки не смущает?»

«Раздевайся».

Низкий интимный шепот брата, меняющий тембр каждые несколько секунд — недостижимое для Конохи чудо. Впрочем, единственное, что он различает это реплики Шинтаро, проходящие в голову словно из-под воды. Этого Шинтаро Коноха не знает. Не смотря на экран, как проверяют арбуз на спелость, сжимая меж рук голову, Коноха пытается исторгнуть из своей реальности то, чего, по его мнению, там не должно быть. Минуты или часы проходят в истязании, смысл которого Конохе не доступен. Стоит Шинтаро замолкнуть, как он испуганно распрямляется, прекращая гипнотизировать пол. Ракурс не совсем подходящий, так что сначала, пока «гости» в его квартире устраиваются, Коноха видит лишь часть лица Шинтаро, да разведенные согнутые в коленях ноги Курохи в приспущенных штанах, что его закрывают. Смотреть на это — мучение, но не делать этого еще хуже для растущей в глубине груди черной дыры.

Коноха и Куроха — целое, идентичные друг другу внешне настолько, что не отличишь, пытайся сделать это хоть всю жизнь, однако Шинтаро целенаправленно делает выбор, особо не задумываясь. Наблюдая, как пара на экране полностью предстает его глазам, Коноха видит их актерами фильма для взрослых. Восприятие фантастичности происходящего от этого не меняется: Шинтаро, прикрыв веки, вбирает в себя чужой член. Это настолько не вяжется с привычным образом примерного, пускай и хамоватого, ничем конкретным не интересующимся студента, что Коноха открывает рот, не веря. Видео от этого на паузу не становится, продолжая шокировать.

«Мм… Шин…»

Начавшееся было неприлично-громкое причмокивание прерывается и, пока где-то в отдалении невнятно звучит голос брата, Коноха забывает как дышать. Шинтаро обращается лицом прямо в камеру, отклоняется назад, расслабив плечи, чтобы, скорее всего, удобнее посмотреть на Куроху. Двигаться он прекращает, а вот освободить губы, чтобы что-то ответить, он не удосуживается, вместо этого плотнее обхватывая головку и издавая заинтересованное мычание.

«А у тебя вполне неплохо выйдет и самому поделиться „открытостью“…».

Томное шипение, похоже, делает свое дело, хотя вполне возможно, что краснеть сильнее, чем есть, Шинтаро вынуждает отнюдь не тяжелый выдох, а просто возбуждение. Недовольно морщась, будто это ему совсем не в радость, Шинтаро высвобождает член и утирает с губ и подбородка слюну, прежде чем злобно сверкнуть глазами.

«Хватит уже о Конохе!»

Это первый раз, когда Шинтаро произносит его имя с такой страстностью и Коноху бьет мелкая дрожь. Прижимая ладони к ушам, скорее со стороны, нежели ощущая это осознание принадлежащим себе, он чувствует, как внутри что-то с дребезгом носится, стучась о стенки воображаемой черепной коробки, ломая их и себя. Под звон крошащейся реальности, смешивающейся черепками с фантазией, он, пускай и приказал глазам закрыться, отчего-то все еще наблюдает за тем, кто ему не принадлежит. Куроха и Шинтаро спорят. Лица первого Коноха не видит, но отчего-то знает, что тот гадливо ухмыляется, поглощая каждое направленное на него возмущение. То, что затем Куроха «решает» спор, обхватывая голову Шинтаро ногами, кажется ему более чем очевидным. Как ни странно, а Шинтаро не сопротивляется, слушаясь приказа продолжать и открывает рот только затем, чтобы занять его «тем, что приятнее слов».

Шинтаро вбирает в себя глубоко. «С чувством, не иначе чем очень старательно», — подсовываются Конохе нужные мысли. Куроха отпускает унизительные подколки и пошло стонет имя Шинтаро на разный лад. Когда это происходит, ладони Шинтаро на внутренней стороне его бедер чуть сжимаются, отвечая на оскорбления. Капли пота меж не останавливающихся корчиться бровях завораживают ничуть не меньше губ. Так проходит, казалось бы, бесконечность, пока запись не обрывается, замирая на кадре с зажмурившимся Шинтаро. Картинка все еще отвлекает Коноху, но недостаточно, чтобы он не осознал нечто поразительно-неприятное — топорщащиеся брюки. Стоит только моргнуть, как отвратительно-мерзкое видение, по-видимому, отпечатавшееся на сетчатке, возникает прямо в голове, вызывая неоднозначные позывы. С одной стороны Коноха шокирован, что Шинтаро позволяет брату обращаться с собой как тому вздумается. С другой, рождающей большую часть мыслей и реакций в теле ему… завидно.

«Прекрати думать, тебе это не идет», — оказывается как раз кстати. Коноха вскакивает с места и бегом, едва не запнувшись об провод, подсоединенный к камере, бежит в ванную комнату. Зеркало прячет за собой не только предметы гигиены и способ общения с братом, а еще и нечто, от чего Коноха отказывается. Отказывался до сих пор. Пока он ищет нужные, несколько банок с таблетками опрокидываются в раковину, разбиваясь. Не обращая внимания на неудобство в паху, Коноха расшвыривает по сторонам все, что ему не может сейчас помочь. В конце концов, он находит то, что ищет — маленькую склянку с красной пометкой маркером на пустой бирке.

Идти на занятия в таком состоянии не лучшая идея. Вопреки этому, Коноха решается отправиться заниматься в библиотеку, где шанс столкнуться с Шинтаро сведен к минимуму. До назначенной встречи еще слишком долго, чтобы не он сошел с ума от перевозбуждения, подаренного таблетками, а книги отвлекают. Впрочем, отвлекает все. Шорох бумаги за отдаленным столом, стук каблуков за полкой, у которой он сидит, разговор вполголоса по телефону какой-то девушки у окна, посчитавшей, что свои семейные проблемы можно решать в библиотеке. И это лишь звуки. Улавливаемые глазами яркие цвета пестрят, забираясь прямо в зрачок, отпечатываются на веках, отчего их видно, даже если закрыться руками. Мир прежний, но Коноха видит его чужим взглядом, недоступным ему прежде. А каким в таком мире будет Шинтаро?

 

— Куроха.

Черные — просто черные, как зрачок — такими Коноха считает глаза человека, в которого влюблен, до этого дня. Впечатление ли или же это от того, что Шинтаро как думает, замечает Куроху, но его взгляд сияет ярко-ярко, пылая неизвестными Конохе прожилками серо-белого в черном. Эта яркость от фонарей, отражающихся в его глазах? Она настолько завораживает, что заливает светом всю черную дыру в груди, перекрашивая совесть.

— Добрый вечер, Шин…

Называть друга так, как это делает брат, оказывается приятнее, чем он ожидает. Коноха с удивлением пялится, как Шинтаро сокращает меж ними расстояние и, не стесняясь прохожих, берет в свою его ладонь. На губах Шинтаро играет легкая улыбка. Очарованный, Коноха его целует.

— Что это с тобой?

— Я по тебе соскучился.

— Но мы же только вчера виделись… Ты не заболел?

Конохе хочется ответить, что вообще-то сегодня, однако не может себе позволить. Как «Куроха» он сейчас ведет себя более чем странно, однако у Шинтаро нет серьезных поводов для подозрений. Брат всегда делает что хочет. Запись подтверждает, что Шинтаро не станет подвергать сомнению неожиданные прихоти. По крайней мере, так ему казалось, потому что Шинтаро зачем-то оглядывает его с головы до пят. Ах да, внешний вид. Даже перекрашенными, волосы Конохи выглядят растрепанными, нежели небрежно уложенными. Это промах, однако, неустранимый — он честно пытался.

— Вижу, ты тоже по мне скучал, Шин ~

Интонацию Коноха передает достоверно, так что на мгновение спрашивает себя: «кто я сейчас?». Впрочем, пожимающий плечами так же обманувшийся Шинтаро того стоит. Шинтаро стоит того, чтобы немного «заиграться». Именно для этой цели Коноха и изменил себя.

— Помнишь, о чем мы вчера говорили?

Шинтаро неопределенно кивает и слегка хмурится, предполагая о чем «Куроха» говорит конкретно. На нем все еще форма университета, как и сумка с тетрадями и учебниками, так что он даже дома еще не был, отправившись на встречу прямо так. Скорее всего, они должны были сначала поесть, а затем… Конохе, в общем-то, все равно. Сейчас Куроха он, так что именно ему решать, как Шинтаро проведет следующие шесть часов.

— У меня есть деньги. — Коноха растягивает губы так, как в жизни не улыбался. Шинтаро его немного ниже, и чтобы говорить ему на ухо, приходится наклоняться. — Пойдем в отель.

— А?! Погоди-погоди… — Шинтаро отстраняется и делает шаг назад. — А как же…

— Пойдем.

Переместив руку с ладони на запястье, Коноха не дает договорить и тянет Шинтаро за собой следом. Тот возмущается, однако не слишком громко, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Выбора у него все равно нет — так считает Коноха, крепко сдавливая пальцы. Запястье Шинтаро теплое, кожа мягкая, так что ему не терпится поскорее прикоснуться и ко всему остальному, что составляет человека, которого он любит. Так повел бы себя Куроха, и именно поэтому и он так себя ведет, ничуть не раскаиваясь, что причиняет боль.

— Стой, Куроха!

Сила, с которой Шинтаро сопротивляется, на мгновение выводит Коноху из равновесия, отчего он вынужден остановиться. Курохе Шинтаро никогда не перечит и изнутри, кипя и пузырясь, поднимается целый пласт разномастного гнева, захватывая и заглатывая не привыкшего к такому многообразию Коноху. Оглушенный, Коноха несколько раз моргает: окружающий мир, центр которого Шинтаро, мигает оттенками гирлянды. Синий. Зеленый. Красный.

— Куроха!

Наконец-то достигнувший ушей крик Шинтаро режет перепонки. Оседает на асфальт Коноха с удивлением — тело впервые действует без приказа и дело даже не в том, что он теряет чувствительность. Коноха полностью в сознании, но не может даже поднять глаз. Присев на корточки, он не по своему желанию касается лица.

— Шин, что я сейчас делал? Расскажи с самого начала, как только меня сегодня увидел.

Коноха это не говорит, но низкое болезненное шипение исходит меж его губ. На самом деле он знает, что именно происходит, вот только не хочет принимать. Шинтаро присаживается рядом и взволнованно заглядывает в лицо, кладя ему руки на плечи.

— Мы с тобой только что встретились. Ты меня поцеловал, спросил, помню ли я вчера, и предложил пойти в отель. А потом потащил туда, не став меня слушать. Мы же собирались…. Неважно. Ты как? Лицо бледнее обычного.

Если бы Коноха мог, то сглотнул бы — говоря, Шинтаро трогает его лоб, приближаясь вплотную. Серо-черные глаза в свете отдаленных фонарей сияют незнакомым участием, пробуждая совсем не уместные сейчас мысли о еще одном поцелуе.

— Заткнись!

Ошарашенный Шинтаро едва не падает назад, но Коноха вовремя подхватывает его под локоть и выпрямляется вместе с ним. Коноха ничего не чувствует, но видит желанное лицо так близко, как и мечтать не смеет. Неожиданно мысленное желание исполняется — Шинтаро его целует. Это не простое прикосновение губ и совсем не та заснятая пошлость: так читает он по глазам. Знать, какие именно Шинтаро испытывает эмоции, оказывается волшебно, не в пример обычному гаданию. И это не заслуга Конохи.

— Лучше? — Шинтаро отстраняется, а затем морщит лоб, приподнимая плечи. Это — страх, слабая боязнь за что-то, совершенное не так. — Всегда же помогало. Не смотри на меня так.

— Не делай то, чего не просят. — Коноха отворачивается. Видит перед собой пустую улицу и припорошенный снегом тротуар. — А ты… Заткнись! Не смей! Он мой!

«А… все-таки он ко мне обращается», — наконец-то соизволяет для себя заметить Коноха и мысленно подает голос, — «я не сделал ничего плохого». В ответ тишина. Скорее всего, Куроха сдерживается из-за Шинтаро. Это бесполезно — Коноха знает — брат просто на это не способен. Его предел аналогичен порогу чувств Конохи.

— Я же сказал тебе заткнуться… тупой выродок…!

— Куроха?

— Что?

Куроха оборачивается и у Конохи вновь появляется возможность увидеть не знающего куда себя деть Шинтаро. Это очаровательно жалко. Конохе странно от такого описания, но он не спорит.

— Шин, что бы ты сделал, если бы Коноха тебя домогался?

— Что?!

Это «что» отражается и мыслями Конохи. Куроха полностью спокоен, а вот он паникует. Куроха повторяет, уже медленнее.

— Не знаю, что между вами произошло, но Коноха не такой.

— Ха… Так вот оно как?! Считаешь, что это Я тебе вру?!

Куроха смеется. Заливисто и пугающе. Это видно по глазам Шинтаро, который, превозмогая страх, делает шаг вперед и выписывает ему звучную пощечину. Куроха замолкает. Ошеломленно прикасается к разгорающейся болью щеке.

— Я не считаю, что ты врешь! Я вообще не понимаю о чем ты, и при чем здесь Коноха!

— И правда.

Коноха было пытается сбежать, но ноги уже давно его не слушаются. Мимо по тротуару, делая вид, что он ничего не видит и не слышит, проходит человек в пуховике.

— Мне стоит все тебе наконец объяснить, Шин. Не справедливо спрашивать, что ты об этом всем думаешь сейчас. Пойдем. — Куроха протягивает руку и виновато выглядящий Шинтаро берет ее в свою, кивая. — Это будет очень интересная беседа.

 

В следующее мгновение, которое Коноха осознает, он стоит перед раковиной в ванной комнате. В зеркале отражается болезненная гримаса Курохи, а позади него взволнованный что-то кричащий Шинтаро.

— Куроха, прекрати!

Хватая за предплечье, Шинтаро отбирает у него нож для овощей. Бросает в раковину, все еще наполненную битым стеклом и таблетками, только теперь еще и измазанную кровью. Тащит за собой в комнату. Коноха подчиняется. Спустя несколько минут возни и беготни, Шинтаро заканчивает обрабатывать рану на руке. Хоть крови и много, это всего лишь царапина, просто срезано слишком много кожи. Шинтаро и слушать об этом не хочет.

— Мне все равно, как ты это называешь, но выглядело все так, будто ты собирался себя убить!

— Прости, — пустым тоном отвечает Коноха. Удивленно моргает, пытается сказать что-то еще, но уже не выходит.

— Ты его слышал, — говорит Куроха, растягивая губы в усмешке. — Ты же знаешь, что я никогда так просто не извинюсь, тем более сейчас, зная, что прав. Теперь ты мне веришь? Это никакое не самоубийство, а способ разговаривать с нами обоими.

Они сидят на том же месте, что и вчера. Напротив полки с книгами. Прекрасно вписываясь в кадр возвращенной на место скрытой камеры. Конохе радостно и от такой близости. Куроха закусывает губу — Шинтаро бегает пальцами по лежащей на коленях аптечке.

— Ладно, стоит показать более веские доказательства, чем мое поведение.

Куроха встает. Подходит к полке, снимает несколько книг, вынимает камеру. Ставит найденное на стол, небрежно скидывая книги рядом и роется в стопках с мангой. Найдя там ноутбук, открывает крышку и подключает к нему камеру. Коноха сразу понимает, чего тот добивается, однако поделать с этим все так же ничего не может. Хотя, кое-что он может: наблюдать, как все, что они с Курохой строили рушится на его глазах руками Курохи. Его собственными руками.

— Убедись в этом сам.

Куроха разворачивает ноутбук к Шинтаро. Тот хмурится, но все-таки оставляет аптечку в покое. На экран Шинтаро смотрит пристально, будто не может что-то разглядеть. Сидит с минуту, не меняясь в лице, а затем неожиданно хлопает крышкой и кричит.

— Я не верю, что он на такое способен! — Уже более сдержанно добавляет. — Тебе нас снимать незачем, но поверить, что Коноха… с каких пор? Он же совсем не такой!

Конохе приятно это слышать.

— Ты не знаешь его так хорошо, как я. Возможно, он следит за нами уже месяц, каждый раз переписывая запись. Может быть, начал вчера. Точно не скажу, а спросить не могу. Быть вдвоем даже так, как сейчас отнимает много сил. Он все пытается и пытается захватить надо мной контроль.

— Куроха… так… Коноха нас все-таки слышит?

— Разумеется. Я не стал бы резать себя просто так.

— А он может отвечать?

— Нет. Но я могу его услышать, если он этого захочет.

— Тогда я могу с ним поговорить?..

— Зачем? Я же сказал тебе, что он всего лишь паразит.

— Не смей так говорить о моем друге!

— Твой «друг», Шин, записывал, как ты занимаешься со мной сексом. А сегодня он едва не переспал с тобой сам.

— Я понимаю, но…

— Ты что, собираешься его простить?!

— Еще не знаю, но в любом случае сначала стоит его выслушать и только пот…

— Шин, ты принадлежишь мне, и я не отдам тебя этой подделке! Теперь ты все знаешь, а я наконец-то хочу подавить его в себе! Я не дам вам!..

Коноха не слышит, что отвечает на это Шинтаро. Куроха выходит из себя и он, только и могущий как слышать, уже даже не видеть, действует не задумываясь. Так выходит само, что Коноха следует неведомому порыву из глубины сердца и «смещает с пьедестала» «брата». Шинтаро, видя, как он судорожно хватается за голову, прижимая ее к коленям, оказывается рядом немедленно. Разумеется, Коноха слышит от него вовсе не свое имя. Но все-таки Шинтаро хочет поговорить именно с ним, наплевав на мнение об этом Курохи.

— Шинтаро… — выговорить что-то еще он не в состоянии.

— Коноха?

— Да. — Коноха разгибается. Приподнимает голову так, чтобы Шинтаро смог увидеть его слабую улыбку. — Я — Коноха. Я — настоящий. Я люблю тебя, Шинтаро.

Где-то внутри беснуется Куроха и Коноха сдерживает его до слез. Даже сквозь размытость, выражение лица у Шинтаро отнюдь не счастливое.

— Куроха сказал, что порождение его сознания это ты. Я хочу верить и тебе и ему, но… не получится, не так ли?

— Он лжет. Это тело мое. Я с самого детства был не таким как все. Врачи сказали, что это из-за замкнутости в себе… — Коноха переводит дыхание и задирает голову. Слезы дорожками текут по щекам. — Они выписали мне таблетки, чтобы не дать другому «мне» проснуться, но я почти сразу перестал их принимать, потому что нашел в этом «себе» того, кто меня слушает. После этого я прекратил попытки найти реальных друзей и… из-за этого я стал чувствовать мир иначе. Не так ярко, как раньше. Словно через стекло. Куроха… забрал все, что могло мне мешать… А затем мы познакомились с тобой и… почему ты выбрал его? Ведь настоящий — я. Ведь именно я всегда был рядом с тобой!

Шинтаро не смотрит ему в глаза. Все еще держит руки на плечах, но не пытается ни удержать, ни поддержать. Молчит. Коноха переспрашивает свое «почему».

— Куроха рассказал мне нечто подобное. Я не знаю, кто из вас первая, а кто вторая личность и не хочу знать. Не знаю, почему выбрал Куроху. И не могу принять твоих чувств, Коноха.

— Вот как… Прости…

Шинтаро поднимается, оглядывается по сторонам. Бардак, творящийся в комнате, достоин не знающего что и где у него лежит Конохи.

— Таблетки, нужные чтобы… Где они?

Коноха переспрашивает. Садится ровнее, слушая, вытирает все еще не прекращающиеся течь слезы и говорит. Когда Шинтаро уходит в ванную комнату, он замечает только сейчас, что линз на нем нет, а под съехавшей наложенной на руку повязкой кровит царапина. Куроха внутри озлобленно поливает его всеми словами что знает. А знает он их предостаточно и поболее Конохи, к тому же умеет ими пользоваться. Преимущества за контроль над телом это не дает, напротив, тратя силы на бесполезную ругань, Куроха ослабляет себя.

Шинтаро не возвращается долго. Когда встает рядом протягивает руку и дает Конохе незнакомую баночку с яркой этикеткой. Буквы мелкие и на английском, так что Коноха не понимает смысла написанного, даже когда баночка оказывается прямо перед глазами.

— Они были не за зеркалом, а… неважно. Не знаю, что ты принимал до этого, но, как сказал Куроха, эти таблетки должны расставить все по местам. Конечно, если ты этого хочешь.

Коноха смотрит на него снизу вверх. От слез осталась лишь сухость на коже. Шинтаро стоит на безопасном расстоянии. Причина не важна. Конохе в любом случае хочется плакать. По своей воле. От отчаяния, что назад не вернуть ничего. Куроха злорадствует.

— Мне все равно, — наконец отвечает Коноха. Крепче перехватывает баночку, открывает крышку. Внутри ничем не примечательные пилюли белого цвета. — А ты хочешь знать?

— Нет, — мотает головой Шинтаро. — Но Куроха хочет. Разве и тебе не стоит узнать правду?

— Нет, если из-за результатов будет больно тебе. Я люблю тебя, и не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. А ты будешь страдать. Даже без этих таблеток мне и так ясно кто правее. Я или же… мой брат.

Давно так не называя соседа по телу, Коноха чувствует ностальгию. Куроха оказывается не солидарным и торопит принять таблетки, заявляя права на Шинтаро. Шинтаро ошеломленно моргает, приоткрывая рот.

— Может быть… если бы я полюбил не… — Он немедленно себя обрывает. — Не стоит говорить о том, чего не изменить. Я согласен на любой результат. Принять их или нет — решать вам двоим.

Мысленно соглашаясь, Коноха вспоминает моменты, подтверждающие эти слова. Куроха любезно подсовывает и свои воспоминания, где Шинтаро совершенно не похож на Шинтаро, привычного Конохе. Высыпая на ладонь таблетки, Коноха зачем-то отсчитывает три штуки. Не задумываясь, он тут же сует их в рот и заставляет проглотить. Ничего не меняется ни спустя минуту, ни пять. На седьмой Шинтаро садится там, где стоит, но наблюдать не прекращает. Коноха не реагирует, вслушиваясь в утихающий голос другого себя. Это доказывает, что он настоящий, однако он тянет до последнего, не желая расстраивать Шинтаро.

Неожиданно Коноха падает на пол, теряя способность управлять телом. Шинтаро оказывается рядом, помогая ему сесть. Если и прошло какое-то время, то по нему не видно. Коноха… (а Коноха ли он?) заглядывает Шинтаро в лицо. Глаза у Шинтаро черные, с вкраплениями серого. Яркие. Силясь что-то выговорить, Коноха (?) протягивает руку и Шинтаро переплетает ее со своей.

— Узнаешь ли ты меня? — спрашивает Коноха (?)

— Конечно.

— И кто же я?

— К…


End file.
